


Through the Thorns

by MarkGale



Series: The Thorn Series [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Debbie, Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, M/M, Mpreg, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 42,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkGale/pseuds/MarkGale
Summary: Justin is tired of the games Lindsay and Michael play to tear him and Brian apart. What happens when Justin discovers he's pregnant? Just how far will Lindsay and Michael go to get rid of Brian's true love? Will they succeed or fail?





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=181110)

**CHAPTER 1**

Justin Taylor was tired. Tired of coming last in Brian's life. He didn't mind coming after Gus, of course. But shouldn't he, as Brian's partner, come at least before Michael and Lindsay? Brian was blind to their manipulations but Justin saw it all. He saw Michael's attemps at breaking him and the Stud of Liberty up. He saw Lindsay's dreams of being Brian's wife, he saw her greedy head rear whenever Brian did something for Justin. It was clear to him: Michael and Lindsay wanted him gone, far far away from Brian. And after 6 years of fighting for Brian's love, Justin really was tired of everything. For the last couple of weeks, he felt terrible but Brian didn't even seem to notice. Michael or Lindsay only needed to call and Brian would jump to help them. When Justin was too tired join to Brian on a night out at Babylon, Brian would just shrug and go alone.

Justin finished the last boards for one of Kinnetic's campaigns before he grabbed his duffel bag and packed his clothes and belongings. He wasn't like Michael or Lindsay, he wouldn't force Brian to chose. He knew how much Brian loved his two best friends. He never minded their friendship although he hated how they both used Brian's trust, generosity and loyality. However, he needed to think of himself first. He wasn't feeling well and couldn't wait for his lover to finally get a clue and realize that the blonde needed him. He packed everything he owned, put his keys on the counter and left the loft. He left Brian a letter on the bed, asking for a call so they could talk.

Unfortunately for Justin, Brian came home along with Michael. Ben had left him just a week ago and kicked Michael out of the house so the comic lover had to move into his Mom's house, which she shared with her lover Carl. Occasionally, Michael would sleep at Brian's loft, much to Justin's dismay. So, when Michael noticed Justin's letter in the bedroom, he took and read it and stuffed it into his pocket. He was sure that they finally got rid of one Justin Taylor.

 

** 2 Days Later **

Brian was worried, angry and confused. Justin was gone and he had no idea why he left or where he went to. He called Daphne and Jennifer but neither knew about the blonde's whereabouts. Debbie had no clue either. The ad genius knew that Justin wasn't feeling too well lately so he called all the hospitals in the area but Justin wasn't to be found. When he asked Carl, the police offer explained to him that it seemed Justin moved out so there was no reason for the police to search for the young man.

Emmett and Ted had no idea where the blonde had gone to either but they all worried about him. And Brian. It seemed that Brian was going crazy in his 'quest' to find Justin. Why didn't the blonde call and why did he leave when they all thought he and Brian were happy and finally on the same page.

Michael and Lindsay on the other hand didn't worry but were almost celebrating the disappearance of Justin. They were both annoyed whenever Justin's name was mentioned. Melanie was ready to kick Lindsay out because of her ignorance towards someone they all considered a friend, family.

Justin had been busy since the night he walked out of the loft for good. He checked into a cheap hotel until he found a place to rent or buy. Luckily, he managed to save a little bit of money. The day after moving out of the loft, he went to a doctor who took some blood samples and did athorough check. Justin almost fainted when he was told the results: he was pregnant. With Brian's child. That news of course changed everything and Justin knew he had to think about his decision to leave Brian. He was mad tho when he arrived back at the hotel when he noticed that Brian hadn't called. When Brian still hadn't called two days later his anger turned into frustration and desperation. Did Brian even care that he was gone? He had his number changed before he left but he wrote his new number into the letter so Brian couldn't use this as an excuse. Before he could think about what he was going to do, everything went black.

 

** Late Afternoon **

_"Justin?"_ Brian answered his phone, hoping it was Justin.

 _"Brian, it's Jennifer. Allgheny Hospital called me, Justin was brought in. It seems he booked a room at the Pitts Hotel and fainted. The Manager heard the noise and went to look for him. He called an ambulance when he found Justin. He's unconscious but the doctors are doing some tests now. I thought you'd like to know. I'm on my way there."_ Jennifer told him.

 _"I'm on my way. Let's hope he didn't hurt his head."_ Brian worried. He grabbed his keys and ran out of the loft, almost forgetting to set the alarm.

 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian realizes that Michael isn't as innocent as he always pretends to be. Can he convince Justin that he wants their baby and them together?

Brian arrived at the hospital a little over twenty minutes later and was looking frantically for Jennifer. He found her in the waiting room where she sat with Molly and Tucker.  
  


 _"Brian, thank God you're here. I'm so worried."_ Jennifer sobbed.

 _  
"What happened? What did the doctor say?"_ Brian asked worriedly.

 _  
"We haven't spoken to a doctor yet. They're still doing tests, that's what the nurse told us. I hope they find out what's wrong with him. Mom told the nurse about his previous head injury and she promised to inform the doctors. Now we have to wait."_ Molly told him.

 _  
"Fuck!"_ Brian sighed. _"I just wished I knew why he left. He must have changed his number. I couldn't reach him. I should have thought about a hotel. I was sure he would have gone to either Daphne or you. Maybe Deb's but I didn't think of an hotel. Shit."_  
  
  
The four of them sat down and waited for a doctor to come out. When finally, after about an hour, a doctor came out and asked for Justin's POA, Brian stood up.  
  


 _"I'm his POA. What's wrong with him? Is he okay?"_ He almost begged for the doctor say something.  
  


 _"Ehm, Mr...?"_ The doctor asked.  
  


 _"Kinney. Brian Kinney. I'm Justin's partner. Jennifer is his mother, Molly his sister and Tucker is his stepdad. You can talk infront of them."_ Brian explained.  
  


 _"Okay. We did some tests and it seems that Mr. Taylor was upset over something, so his blood pressure went up and he hadn't eaten much it seems. He has to eat properly or he could cause himself and the baby damage."_ The doctor informed them.  
  


 _"Baby?"_ Jennifer asked at the same time as Brian.  
  


 _"Justin is pregnant? Oh my God, I'm going to be an aunt. Yay. But he's okay now, right?"_ Molly wanted to make sure.  
  


 _"Yes, do not worry young lady. Your brother will be fine. But he really needs to take better care of himself."_ The doctor said sternly. _"He is a bit sleepy now but he can go home later today."_  
  


 _"Thank you, doctor Jameson."_ Tucker said since both, Jennifer and Brian were in shock.

 

**At the Diner**

_"Hey sweeties."_ Debbie said in greeting when Emmet and Ted walked into the diner for a snack. _"Have you heard anything from Sunshine yet?"_ She asked and sighed disappointedly when both shook their heads 'no'.  
  


 _"I hope he's alright. It's really not like Justin to just disappear. I don't even know when he had his number changed."_ Ted said quietly.  
  


 _"Yeah. I wonder if anything happened? Brian said they were fine, no troubles or arguments."_ Emmett added sadly. _"I just wish Baby would contact one of us. I'm going crazy. Drew told me last night that he's coming home. He was really worried when I told him about Justin_."  
  


Debbie was about to say something when Mel walked in with Gus and JR. _"Morning Deb. Ted, Emmett. Any news from Justin?"_ She asked. Emmett noticed that the lawyer looked really tired.  
  


 _"No honey. Nothing."_ Debbie told her. _"Let me bring you some orange juice and coffee before I take your orders."_

 

**At Ben's House**

Ben was quite surprised when he opened the door to see Blake standing there.  
  


 _"Blake, how are you? What a nice surprise to see you. Is Ted here as well?"_ Ben asked his visitor, motioning for him to come in.  
  


 _"No, it's just me. I wanted to see if you're okay? You know, after breaking up with Michael."_ Blake said quietly.  
  


 _"I'm all good, no need to worry. I don't regret that decision. I don't want to spend the rest of my life second guessing my place in Michael's heart. He will always want Brian. Lindsay is the same. I don't know how Mel can live with her. Or Justin. Neither Michael nor Lindsay care about how much they hurt Justin. And Brian, too."_ Ben said sadly.  
  


 _"Justin disappeared. Nobody has heard from him in over 2 days. He even had his number changed. We don't know where he is or if he's okay."_ Blake told him.  
  


 _"Shit. I will ask Hunter when he comes home if he heard anything. Hopefully, Justin will be alright."_ Ben sighed. Blake nodded in agreement.

 

**At the Hospital**

Justin opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light that was shining down on him. His head hurt and he felt nauseous. He blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out where he was. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was in a hospital but he couldn't figure out why. Thinking back, he remembered seeing his doctor who told him he was pregnant but he went back to the hotel and was angry about Brian still not having called. Just then, the door opened and his mom walked in.  
  


 _"Justin. Justin, thank God you're awake. How are you feeling, honey?"_ She asked worriedly.  
  


 _"I'm okay. My head hurts a bit and I'm afraid I'm going to vomit. Why am I here, mom?"_ Justin asked confused.  
  


 _"You fainted, honey. The hotel manager found you and called for an ambulance. Brian is here. He is very worried and asked me to ask you if you would see him?"_ Jennifer said gently.  
  


 _"Why is he here? Oh shit, he's my POA. I don't want to see or talk to him. He should go to his buddies, they're more important to him. He doesn't give a shit, mom."_ Justin told her angrily.  
  


 _"Justin, how can you say that?"_ Jennifer asked her son, shocked. _"Brian's been going crazy since he got home and you were gone. Nobody had a way to contact you since you had your number changed. He's a mess, Justin."_  
  


 _"He has my new number. If he would have bothered to read my letter he would have my new number."_ Justin shouted.  
  


 _"What letter, honey?"_ Jennifer asked. Brian, who heard Justin shouting, ran into the room to see what was wrong.  
  


 _"Yeah Sunshine, what letter?"_ He asked sarcastically. Justin refused to look at him. Jennifer nodded at Brian and left the room to give them some privacy.  
 

Brian took a deep breath before he walked towards Justin's bed. _"How are you feeling?"_ He asked cautiously. He didn't want to upset Justin anymore.  
  


 _"I'm good. You can go now. I'm sure Michael and Lindsay have one or two things to talk to you about or problems you have to solve. Just go Brian. I'm tired of you putting them first."_ Justin said tiredly.  
  


 _"I don't want to go, Justin. And I don't want you to go. Is that why you left? Because you think they're more important to me?"_ Brian asked quietly.  
  


 _"Yes."_ Justin snapped in reply. He sighed deeply before he continued. _"But then I went to see my doctor earlier today and he told me I'm pregnant so I guess I'll always be linked to you now."_  
  


 _"I know. I was shocked when the doc told me you're pregnant. I guess that's why you felt so under the weather lately, huh?"_ Brian spoke calmly.  
  


 _"Wow, you noticed. Just go, Brian. I will stay with my mom until I find a place for myself. I won't stop you from seeing our child but know that I won't use him or her the way Lindsay does."_ Justin told him determindly.  
  


 _"No! Justin, please. I want us to live together."_ Brian said.  
  


 _"We don't always get what we want, Brian. You didn't even bother to call me."_ Justin sobbed.  
  


Brian looked at his sunshine. Seeing him cry, it broke his heart. _"I don't have your number, Justin. How could I call you?"_ He asked sadly.  
  


 _"You do have my number. If you would have bothered to read my letter."_ Justin said.  
  


 _"What letter, Justin?"_ Brian asked. _"When I got home you were gone. No letter tho."_  
  


 _"I left it on the bed, Brian."_ Justin said quietly, almost above a whisper.  
  


 _"I... shit!"_ Brian exhaled. _"I went to the fridge first but Michael went to the bathroom. Maybe he took it?"_ Brian mused.  
  


 _"It is possible. Michael would do anything to seperate us."_ Justin said.  
  


 _"I'm going to kill him. Justin, I... I'm sorry. I do love you. Please come_ _home."_ Brian begged softly.  
  


 _"Okay."_ Justin answered with a small smile. Brian smiled back at him in relieve and happieness.

 

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang comes together for the first time since Justin left Brian. They have some news to share. Who will be happy for them and who won't?

After Justin was discharged, Brian took him home to the loft but did a quick stop at Justin's hotel to grab his stuff. He took care of the bill and then drove them home. He ordered Justin to lay down while he called all of their friends to let them know that Justin was back where he belonged. He then did some online grocery shopping. With Justin being pregnant, the brunette knew they needed more food. He also made a note to buy fresh vegetables every day. When he was finished, he looked at websites for baby stuff and marked some pages for Justin to look at later. When he was finished he took a quick shower before he joined his blonde sunshine in bed for a nap.

 

** At Mel's House **

Gus and JR were playing with some cars and dolls and Mel watched them from the couch. She wasn't feeling too well but blamed it on the stress with Lindsay and her job. She was also worried about Justin. She hoped that they would find him soon, before her beautiful children would notice his absence. She knew that both, Gus and JR, loved and adored Justin deeply. In fact, Mel considered Justin as Gus' other father. She hoped that would never change, no matter what happened between Justin and Brian. She knew that losing Justin would be hard on Gus and JR. There were times when she wondered if picking Michael to be JR's father was the right choice but then she would look at her precious daughter and she knew that she was perfect, no matter who her father was.

Mel was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear her phone ringing at first but Gus shook her arm a little. She quickly grabbed her phone and answered. She was happy and relieved when she hung up about five minutes later: Justin was back home and safe. She thanked Brian for letting her know. Once Justin was rested, he would tell them what happened. In her happy moment, Mel didn't realize that Lindsay and Michael were standing in the door to the living room.

 _"Why did Brian call you, Mel? And why were you thanking him?"_ Lindsay demanded to know. She sounded not too happy.

 _"Shit! Do you want to give me an heart attack?"_ Mel exhaled. _"He called to let me know that Justin is okay and back at the loft. Not that either of you care."_

 _"What the fuck? Why is that little shit back? I thought we finally got rid of him."_ Michael shouted angrily.

 _"Well Michael, Brian was looking for him the past few days. Seems like he never wanted to get rid of Justin. Neither did I, or Emmett and Ted. Or your mother. Anyways, he's home resting now. That's some good news."_ Mel told him sharply.

 _"It's not good news. He should have stayed gone. He's only after Brian's money. That little cheating whore."_ Michael muttered.

 _"No, that would be Lindsay. And you. Justin never wanted Brian's money. Actually, he wants to be independent. Unlike the two of you."_ Mel muttered right back. _"But I really don't give a damn about how you two feel about Justin. I'm glad he's okay and that's all that matters to me. If you two want to bitch about him, then go somewhere else because I won't allow you to spout your bullshit in my home."_

Lindsay and Michael huffed but left. Mel sighed in relieve. She was glad that neither Gus nor JR seemed to have paid attention to the adults.

 

** 1 Week Later -  ** **Dinner at Debbie's House**

The entire gang sat around in Debbie's living room as they usually did on Sundays. Most of them were happy that Justin was found and doing well.

 _"Okay everyone. Dinner was delicious. Now we can talk."_ Brian said seriously before he turned to look at Michael. _"Anything you want to say, Mikey? You didn't happen to find a letter the night Justin left when you went to the bathroom, right?_

 _"What the fuck are you talking about?"_ Michael asked confused but everyone could see the guilt in his eyes.

 _"Michael Charles Novotny, stop the bullshit. We know about the letter. Why didn't you give it to Brian?"_ Debbie cut right through Michael's act of innocence.

 _"Because Brian deserved better than this cheating whore. Brian would be better off without Justin. We all would."_ Michael snapped.

 _"Speak for yourself Michael. I for one love Justin and want him in my life."_ Said Brian.

 _"Brian, you don't do love or relationships. You fuck and that's it."_ Michael said proudly, refusing to believe Brian's words.

 _"Stop that. You know damn well how much I love Justin. After everything we've been through I would have thought that even you realized that. I love Justin and I'm going to spend my life with him. I don't need your approval to do so. Just know one thing Michael, if you don't change your sick attitude towards Justin, I will make your life hell."_ Brian told him sternly.

Michael blinked several times at Brian's harsh words. Lindsay seemed to appear shocked as well. Before anyone could say anything, Ben and Hunter came in.

 _"Hi everyone. Sorry for being late. We had a teacher conference and it went a little longer."_ Ben apologized.

 _"What the fuck are you doing here?"_ Michael screeched. _"You left me so you have no business here."_

 _"Michael!"_ Debbie yelled and slapped him on the head. _"Ben and Hunter are family and will always be, so shut the fuck up. Ben, Hunter take a seat."_ Debbie gently told them. She couldn't believe how cruel and cold her son acted.

 _"Good, now we're complete. There's something we want to share with you."_ Brian stated. _"Mother Taylor, would you like to announce the news?"_ He teased Justin's mother. Tucker and Molly sat next to her, grinning cheekily.

 _"Yes! I'm so proud of you two."_ Jennifer said, her eyes were filled with tears. _"We finally know why Justin wasn't feeling to well lately and why he fainted which landed him in the hospital. He's pregnant. I'm going to be a grandma."_ She proudly said.

 _"OH MY GOD!"_ Emmett jumped up and down in pure joy. _"That's amazing news. I'm so happy for you. I'm gonna be Aunty Em, yes?"_

 _"Congratulations, Brian and Justin. I'm happy for you, too. If there's anything you need, let me know."_ Ted said sincerly.

 _"Yes, let US know. Seriously, so happy for you."_ Blake added.

Ben stood up and went to hug Justin while Hunter added, _"Well done Blondie. I hope you and Brian will let me babysit."_

 _"Of course we will. Thank you all for your support. Hey Smelly Melly, are you okay? You look weird."_ Brian was confused.

 _"Yes yes, I'm good. Just surprised, that's all. I'm happy for you, too. I can't wait for Gus and Jenny to hear that. They will be so happy and excited. Congrats, both of you."_ Mel said emotionally.

 _"Brian, how could you? What will Gus think? It will hurt him so much."_ Lindsay said angrily.

 _"Shit Brian, the little shit trapped you. Aren't you going to get rid of it?"_ Michael sneered.

 _"WHAT THE FUCK? NO WE'RE NOT GETTING RID OF IT!"_ Brian yelled. _"And Lindsay, why would Gus be hurt? Justin and I will sit him down tomorrow and explain. Mel, could Jenny be there, too? They might not be related by blood but will be family none the less."_ Brian asked the lawyer who still looked pale.

 _"Of course. You'll have my full support. Justin, how far along are you? I can't see anything yet."_ Mel asked curiously.

 _"I just reached the 4th month so I still have some time before I'm starting to show. Thank you, Mel."_ Justin said gently. When he turned around he saw Debbie crying on Carl's shoulder. _"Deb, what's wrong?"_ He asked worried.

 _"Wrong? Nothing's wrong honey. I'm just so happy for you and Brian. A child is a blessing but you already know that. I wish you all the best but I'm ashamed of Michael's behavior. I don't know what's wrong with him."_ Debbie told them sadly.

 _"Just ignore him, Debs. I think it's time for champagne, isn't it Emmy?"_ Drew tried to lighten the mood.

 _"Oh yes it is, but not for Baby."_ Emmett grinned. Lindsay and Michael stood up to gather their things and leave. Neither liked being ignored and the news wasn't good in their minds either.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of months later, Justin was showing. He and Brian remodeled the loft and had two rooms for their unborn child and Gus. Fortunately, there were no more complications during Justin's pregnancy but he and Brian worried a lot about Mel. The usually tough lawyer had lost weight and seemed weak and tired all the time. Brian wanted her to see a doctor but she refused. She was sure the stress at work and home were the cause for her weakness. Since that dinner at Deb's, Lindsay had been even worse. Instead of taking care of her children, she spent most of her time with Michael. Mel was shocked when Sidney Bloom fired the blonde woman because Sam showed up again. Of course, Lindsay denied having an affair with the famous artist but couldn't hide it any longer after Sidney walked into her small office while she and Sam were busy exploring each other's bodies.

That was the last straw for Mel. She kicked Lindsay out and won full custody over Gus since Lindsay didn't bother with her son after Brian made it clear that he wouldn't finance her. Brian also supported Mel during that time so Lindsay was even more upset. She moved in with Michael to share her misery.

 

 

**Ethan Gold**

'Ugh, Pittsburgh still sucks. I can't believe I'm back here. But it's for Justin and he's worth it. I'm so glad that his friends Michael and Lindsay contacted me. Poor Justin is pregnant with Brian's child. He actually wanted to leave the whore of Liberty Avenue for good but he found out about his pregnancy and moved back in with Brian Fucking Kinney. I bet Kinney got him pregnant on purpose so Justin wouldn't leave him. The bastard doesn't even deserve Justin. I'm still mad at myself for that one stupid mistake. How I wish Justin would have forgiven me. When I learned that he was back with Brian after he left me, I was so upset. I don't get what Justin see's in him. He's good looking, I'll give him that but that really is all. And he has money but he's a complete asshole and treated my Justin like shit. Lindsay told me that she had never seen Justin happier than when he was with me. She and Michael worry about his safety since Brian doesn't shy away from violence. I still remember him punching Michael at that party Lindsay and her wife hosted. He's an animal.

I honestly don't like that Justin is having that bastard's baby. Maybe I can convince him to give it up for adoption. I would rather see him carrying our baby. Of course that would mean we would have to change some things. When we were together he didn't want to bottom for me because it reminded him of Brian. I respected that of course but it ultimately lead to my unfaithfulness.

Anyways, I hope Brian doesn't give us too much shit. I've made a lot of money since I last saw him so all he has to do it pack his bags and we can leave this shitty town... and Brian Kinney.'

 

 

**Construction Site**

Chris Hobbs had just started his lunch break when he noticed a man and woman approach him.

_"Christopher Hobbs?"_ The blonde woman asked.

_"That's me. Who are you and what do you want?"_ He asked tentatively.

_"My name is Lindsay Peterson and this is my friend Michael Novotny. We wanted to talk to you about Justin Taylor. I'm sure you remember him, don't you?"_ The woman, Lindsay, introduced herself and her friend.

_"Of course I do. But there's nothing to talk about."_ Chris said warily.

_"Listen, I truly wish you would have killed him but he survived and we can't change that. I know you hated doing community service. I also know that you and Justin met at the hospice and he was really scared. Don't you want revenge?"_ The man, Michael, asked.

_"Revenge? What for? I was the one who almost killed him. I got away pretty lightly with community service, don't you think? I might not have liked it but it was better than jail time. Why do you hate him?"_ Chris asked. He was nervous but also curious.

_"He ruined our lives. Lindsay lost her son because of Justin as well as her marriage. My marriage is over because of that little shit, too. And he tries to stop Brian from seeing us, his best friends."_ Michael told him.

_"Whatever. I don't want to have anything to do with either of you."_ Chris said.

_"Oh come on. You just need to scare him, maybe harm him a little bit. That's all. We have engaged other people so you wouldn't have to do everything. Just play a bit with him."_ Lindsay told him.

_"No! And you should leave before I call the police and report you for harassment."_ Chris told them and got up.

Later in the afternoon, Chris went to see his lawyer to tell him what happened. He explained what Lindsay and Michael wanted him to do and asked for his lawyer to contact Justin. He deeply regretted his cowardly attack on his former classmate. His lawyer promised to inform Justin and suggested to report Peterson and Novotny to the police and getting a restraint order against them. Chris agreed and went home.

 

 

**At Mel's Office**

_"Melanie my dear, you look horrible. Please, go to see a doctor. You look seriously ill my dear."_ Her boss Henry told her.

_"I'm fine Henry, I promise. I just have a lot of stress at home since Lindsay and I separated. I'm sure that once everything settled down and is calmer I will be better, too."_ Mel said sincerely.

_"No Melanie. That is not just stress. Please, promise me to see a doctor. I can't have you working like this."_ Henry didn't let up.

_"Okay. I promise to see a doctor."_ Mel promised.

_"Good. Why don't you go right away? If you need a week or two off, know that there won't be any problems. You need to be healthy and fit in order to fight for our client's rights."_ Henry said and Mel shut down her computer and grabbed her bag to see her doctor.

 

 

**The Loft - 3 Hours Later**

Brian opened the door and was surprised to see Mel with Gus and Jenny. He noticed that Mel looked like she saw a ghost and worried instantly.

_"Daddy!"_ Gus yelled and Jenny shouted _"Brian!"._

_"Hello Brian, is Justin here, too?"_ Mel asked in a small voice.

_"Yeah, he is. Come on in. Gus, why don't you show Jenny your room and play a bit? Papa Justin and I need to speak with momma."_ Brian suggested. Gus nodded happily and grabbed his sister's hand. They ran to Gus' room in excitement.

_"Hello Mel."_ Justin greeted her happily but his smile faded when Mel broke down crying. _"Shit, Mel. What's wrong?"_

_"I... God, I..."_ Mel sobbed. _"I have a brain tumor. My boss sent me home so I could see my doctor and I don't know how I'm supposed to do this."_ She cried even harder. Justin and Brian were speechless. The blonde hugged his friend tightly.

_"Mel, I'm so fucking sorry. This is terrible."_ Justin cried.

_"It is."_ Brian sighed. _"Mel, look at me. Listen to me, are you listening?"_ He asked and waited for Mel's nod. _"Good, listen carefully. You are not alone. Justin and I will be there for you. Don't try to push us away, okay? We're your family and I know from experience that you need a good support system."_ He told her gently.

_"I don't understand."_ Mel looked confused.

_"Brian had cancer. Testicular cancer and he went through radiation and the removal of one of his balls. He tried to kick me out and push me away but you know me. I'm persistent and stubborn and in the end, he realized that he couldn't do it alone."_ Justin explained.

Even though Brian had been cancer free for over two years now, Justin was still scared and the memories of the time were still hurting him.

_"I didn't know. Why didn't you say anything?"_ Mel asked, shocked and even more confused.

_"He thought he wasn't perfect anymore and he didn't want anyone's pity. Only Debbie, Michael and I know."_ Justin told her.

_"It doesn't matter right now. You matter now. Whatever you need to do in order to become healthy again, do it. We will help you with Gus and JR."_ Brian promised.

 

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has an unexpected visitor...

**2 Days Later**

Mel and Brian left the hospital feeling drained, talked out and scared, especially Mel. She would need an operation before radiation starts. Brian held her hand during the tests and waiting period. He vowed to help her through this strenuous and overwhelming time that lay ahead of her. The date for her operation was set for Thursday so she could take care of her work and family situation.

Justin was waiting anxiously for his lover and Mel to come back. Gus and JR were playing and the blonde had fixed lunch already. He was hoping for good news. When Mel and Brian finally arrived, Justin noticed how tense they both were.

 _"What did the doctor say?"_ He asked worriedly.

Mel told him about the results and that she would need to have surgery before radiation. The three of them knew that Mel would be knocked out for a while. As usual, Brian came up with a plan.

 _"You, Gus and Jenny will move in with us. Gus has his own room and Jenny could have the baby's for now. We also have a guest room upstairs that you could use. Justin is working from home since he has a studio so he will be here to look after you and take you to your appointments."_ Brian said.

 _"Brian don't be silly, this could take months, up to a year. You and Justin will have both hands full with the new baby. You can't possibly take care of Gus and Jenny and a sick woman as well. It's too much."_ Mel explained.

 _"It won't be too much, Mel. Brian is right. You will be really weak for a long time and won't be able to take care of Gus and Jenny on your own. If you three move in with us, you will be able to rest and still see your kids. When you have a good moment you will be able to play with them, or draw or whatever. Brian had planned to cut his hours at work once the baby is here. And if I or Brian really feel overwhelmed we could call Emmett and Drew or Ted and Blake. They most definitely will help too. Come on Mel, you know this is the best solution."_ Justin urged her.

 _"I guess you're right. It's just, with Lindsay I was the one who had to be strong all the time. It's strange to let someone take care of me."_ Mel told them.

 _"Lindsay is a selfish bitch. Can you imagine her taking care of you? I can't. But let's not talk about her. We need to call the gang together so we can get your stuff. But first, let's have lunch. The kids are hungry and you will need your strength, Mel."_ Justin ordered.

 

* * *

 

 

**Same Night at Babylon**

Ted and Brian sat in the office to go over the numbers and talk about Mel's situation. Ted agreed to help and was sure Blake would help too. A knock interrupted them and one of the bartenders came in.

 _"Hey Brian, there's some guy here who wants to see you,he said It's urgent and that you know him. His name is Kip Thomas."_ Jerry told them.

 _"Send him in but I want Ted to stay and send one of the bouncers in."_ Brian ordered. 'What the fuck does he want?' Brian mused.

Kip Thomas walked confidently into the office and took a seat. _"Long time no see. I see you did well for yourself."_ The man sneered.

 _"What do you want, Thomas?"_ Brian cut him short.

 _"You ever wondered why I dropped the charges against you?"_ Kip started.

 _"Because it was bullshit?"_ Ted interrupted. He couldn't stand the arrogant asshole.

 _"No. Someone, let's say persuaded, me. He came onto me, I took him home and blew him,he told me some story about him being only seventeen and his father putting me in jail if I didn't drop the charges. I was surprised to learn recently that the kid was your lover, Justin. What do you think, should I report him to the police for blackmail?"_ Kip asked evilly.

 _"Well,"_ Brian drawled. _"You could report him but then you would have to explain your fake charges against me and I can just see these homophobic cops wanting desperately to help you, Thomas. Listen to me carefully, if you go after Justin I will make your life hell. You will never get a job in advertising. I dealt with Jim Stockwell and Jack Kinney. You won't make me sweat a drop."_ Brian snarled.

Thomas looked green and got up to leave the office. When Lindsay Peterson and Michael Novotny approached him, he saw his chance to get some revenge against Kinney and the kid. Now he hoped that Brian wouldn't make good on his threat.

 

* * *

 

 

**Ethan Gold**

'Ah this hotel is nice. Lindsay told me that Justin quit the diner so my chances to see him there are slim. I never knew where Kinney's loft was so I can't even lurk around there and wait for him. Maybe Lindsay or Michael can tell me. I can't wait to see my blonde angel again. He is such a beautiful man. I long for his touch, his smile. I was a fool to let him go but I won't make the same mistake twice. Kinney won't ever have him again. I already got in touch with child services so we will have a social worker ready once the Kinney spawn is born. I hope the adoption process won't take too long. I can't wait for Justin and I to start our new life together. Everything will be perfect.'

 _"Hello Michael, it's Ethan here. Can you give me the address to Kinney's loft? I don't know where else I should look for Justin. Of course. Michael, I will be careful and make sure Kinney doesn't see me. I know he would try to keep me away from Justin but the whore doesn't stand a chance. Justin and I will leave Pittsburgh soon. Yes, yeah. Thanks. Talk to you later."_ Ethan hung up and looked at the address in excitement. Soon he would see his blonde again. He was sure Justin would be as happy and excited as he was.

 

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin has an unexpected visitor in front of the loft... And Cynthia gets the latest news...

Justin grabbed his bag and made sure to pack the list he used to remember what he would need to buy. With Mel and the kids moving in, they needed a lot more food and drinks. Brian had already left to a meeting with a client at Kinnetik. He set the alarm and walked down the stairs. He was excited to have Gus and Jenny around because he loved them both equally. His good mood however changed when he his eyes landed on a person he never wanted to see again: Ethan Gold.

 _"Justin wait."_ Ethan shouted and Justin barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. _"How have you been? I missed you so much. Wanna grab a coffee?"_ He asked and Justin wished that Brian would be there.

 _"I'm busy, Ethan."_ Justin told him shortly, just wanting to get over whatever Ethan needed to say.

 _"Justin please, let's talk. I really miss you and I know that you still love me. Why don't we pack your stuff and get away from Pittsburgh? We can start our new life wherever you want."_ Ethan told him excited.

 _"What exactly are you high on? I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm in a very commited relationship with the only man I always loved and always will love. I don't even think about you anymore. Brian and I are very happy. You should go back to wherever you have been the past couple of years and find yourself another idiot. It as sure as hell won't be me."_ Justin told stated firmly.

Ethan's eyes were wide and his mouth closed and opened without any sound. He never heard Justin using such a cold voice. _"Are you afraid that he would hurt you, Justin?"_

 _"What the fuck? Brian would never hurt me. Get lost, Ethan. I'm not interested in anything you have to offer."_ Justin snapped.

 _"You don't have to do this, Baby. I already contacted child care service, you won't have to keep the asswhole's spawn. There won't be anything tying you to him. You know how much he loves to fuck around. He's not what you need. I can help you to get away from him."_ Ethan offered.

 _"Listen to me, are you listening?"_ Justin demanded angrily and waited until he had Ethan's full attention. _"Don't ever call me 'Baby' again! I will not get rid of my child. I want to be tied to Brian for as long as I live because I fucking LOVE HIM! Not you or anyone else. Only Brian. And don't you dare to compare tricking to cheating. Don't even try to compare yourself with Brian. He's a million times better than you. I DO NOT WANT YOU! I WILL NOT LEAVE BRIAN TO BE WITH YOU!"_ He shouted the last part. _"If you don't leave me alone I'll contact my lawyer and report you for harassment and stalking. Just go and leave me the fuck alone. This conversation is over. Now get lost."_ Justin snarled and then went back into the building. When he reached the loft he made sure to lock it and then called Kinnetik.

 _"Hey Cynthia, can you please tell Brian to call me as soon as he's free? Make sure to tell him I'm okay. I just need to talk to him."_ Justin asked.

 _"Sure, no problem. Are you sure you're alright, tho? You sound a little upset."_ Cynthia noticed.

 _"Yes yes, I'm good. Upset and confused but I'm fine. It's just, Ethan Gold showed up at the loft. He sounded really weird. He appeared out of nowhere and claimed that he wants me back. He clearly is delusional."_ Justin told her.

 _"Ethan Gold? Should I know about him?"_ Cynthia asked confused but was relieved to hear Justin's laugh through the phone. _"What? What is it, Justin?"_

 _"Well, Ethan was the guy I left Brian for after the bashing. Definitely not one of my finer moments but I haven't heard from him in years. I just want Brian to know in case they cross ways."_ Justin told her.

 _"I'll tell him. Let me see if I can find out anything about this guy. It seems weird, you know. I'll do my best. Call if you need anything, Justin. I mean it."_ Cynthia said. Justin thanked her and hung up.

He was about to go to the bedroom and lay down a bit when the phone rang again. Justin sighed but turned around to take the call. He was surprised to hear from Christopher Hobbs' lawyer.

 _"I'm calling because my client asked me to. He didn't want to contact you personally but thought you needed to know. A couple of days ago, he was approached at his place of work by a blonde woman named Lindsay Peterson and a man named Michael Novotny. They wanted him to scare and harm you. According to them, you were the reason their marriages broke and for Peterson to lose her son, you also caused Brian Kinney to stop talking to them. My client came to me because they told him they had engaged other people to be involved. My client filed restraining orders against Lindsay Peterson and Michael Novotny and gave a statement to the police."_ Chris' lawyer, Henry Bellamor, told him.

 _"Uhm, shit? What the fuck is wrong with these two? Anyways, thank you for calling me Mr. Bellamor. I appreciate it."_ Justin said sincerly.

 _"You are most welcome, Mr. Taylor. In case you shall need it, Chris is willing to give a statement. He's prepared to do that since I could see this going to trial. Please take care of yourself and be careful."_ Henry Bellamor said and hung up.

Now, Justin was worried. Could Lindsay and Michael really hate him so much? Did they have anything to do with Ethan showing up? He was grateful for Chris' positive reaction towards him. After the whole Pink Posse shit, Justin wasn't sure if Chris was up for revenge but it seemed that he didn't have to fear his former attacker. He wasn't sure what to expect at this point anymore tho.

 

* * *

 

 

** At Kinnetik **

_"Brian, Justin called earlier. It appears that Ethan Gold is back. He showed up at the loft and wanted to talk to Justin, seems that he wants him back. I've been looking for some information about this guy, he doesn't stand a chance against you, by the way. What did Justin see in him? Anyways, he left Pittsburgh about three years ago for a tour with some orchestra. He made a lot of money but was let down by several record Labels because of his attitude."_ Cynthia informed her boss.

 _"What the fuck? First Kip Thomas and now Ian. Why do these assholes show up after all those years?"_ Brian mused angrily.

 _"Kip Thomas? The guy that was going to sue you for sexual harassment? When did he show up, Brian?"_ Cynthia demanded to know. She couldn't believe that the weasel was back.

 _"Showed up at Babylon couple of nights ago. He threatened to go after Justin."_ Brian recalled.

 _"Why?"_ She asked, confusement evident in her eyes. Just what had Justin to do with it?

 _"It appears that Justin got Kippy-boy to drop the charges. That's all I'm going to say for now. Do I have any more meetings planned for today?"_ He asked.

 _"No, just the one you just finished. I'll get in touch with a private investigator. Something's going on and you need to know exactly what that is to keep Justin and your baby safe."_ Cynthia told him.

 _"Thanks Cyn, I'm going home for today. I hope Justin won't be too upset about Ian's appearance. Call if you find out anything."_ Brian told her and grabbed his stuff to go back to his lover.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian calls Daphne and Carl for help... and he begins to blame himself for his friend's actions towards Justin. But our Sunshine won't allow him to do this... and neither does Daphne :)

When Brian arrived at the loft he was greeted by his blonde sunshine who literally flew into his arms sobbing. Brian held him tight and worriedly asked, _"Justin, what's wrong?"_ When Justin didn't stop sobbing, the ad man got even more worried. _"Justin, talk to me. What's going on? Are you hurt?"_

 _"Brian... God Brian. Chris Hobbs' lawyer called me. L-Lindsay and Michael went looking for Chris and wanted him to hurt and scare me a bit. Chris, according to his lawyer sent them away and went to the police for restraining orders against them. He also wanted his lawyer to contact me. Brian, why do they hate me so much? They told Chris they had engaged other people, too. I'm so fucking scared. What am I supposed to do?"_ Justin sobbed and Brian's heart broke more with each sentence. He was pissed, worried and determined to stop his former best friends.

 _"Nobody's going to hurt you or our baby, Justin. I won't let that happen."_ The brunette vowed. He carried Justin to the bed so they could lay down. Justin cried himself to sleep with Brian holding him tightly. 'Nothing and nobody will take you or our baby away from me, Brian vowed to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

**Ethan Gold**

'I don't believe him. Why would Justin want to be with Brian when he could be with me? I never treated him badly. It's because of the baby, I'm sure. Justin is all for family. He probably thinks he has to stay with Brian for his child. And he obviously doesn't want to give it up. Maybe, I could raise it with him? Hmm, I'm not sure if a constant reminder of Brian is such a good thing. I need to find a way to talk to Justin alone. Preferably in a nice, calm and comfortable environment. Maybe Lindsay and Michael could help me with that.'

 _"Hi Lindsay, it's Ethan. I saw Justin today but he refused to leave Brian and go away with me. He didn't even want to talk to me. I need yours and Michael's help to get him away from Brian to make him see reason."_ He told her.

 _"Ethan, leave it to me and Michael. We have a few surprises for them. Justin will soon see that Brian isn't good for him. Just be patient and it all will work out."_ Lindsay promised him.

 _"Okay, I will do but it's hard. I really miss my angel. I don't understand what Justin see's in Kinney. He's an asshole. Anyways, are you sure you can pay for me to stay longer at the hotel?"_ Ethan asked.

 _"That won't be a problem, Ethan. In fact, it is Brian who's paying for your room."_ Lindsay giggled. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

'Kinney is paying for my stay. He probably doesn't even know it, what an idiot. But he deserves it.'

 

* * *

 

 

**At the Loft**

Brian watched his lover sleeping. He knew that he had to talk to Carl in order to keep Justin safe. Nothing would be too expensive or impossible to make sure his family was safe. He got up carefully, not to disturb his sunshine, and walked to the kitchen where he grabbed his phone to call the one woman Justin adored and loved more than anyone.

 _"Brian? What's up?"_ She greeted.

 _"Daphne my dear, how are you? Are you up for a trip to good old Pittsburgh?"_ Brian asked, tongue in cheek.

Daphne giggled, _"Why Brian, are you inviting me?"_ She chuckled. _"How is my favorite? Is he eating and taking good care of himself and our baby?"_

 _"He does but we need you here, Daph. Lindsay and Michael are causing trouble and Justin is scared as hell and to be honest, so am I."_ He told their friend.

 _"What the fuck? Tell me what exactly is going on, Brian. Nobody, but nobody hurts my boys and baby."_ Daphne growled. She listened carefully when Brian explained the recent events and discoveries. _"They're dead, Brian. They are so dead. I'm packing my shit as we speak. I'll go to my teachers and explain the situation. I will bring my school stuff with me and try to do some whenever I can but Justin comes first. Fuck Brian, what's wrong with these two pathetic losers?"_

 _"I can't tell you. But I'll feel better if I know Justin has you. I'm going to talk to Carl. He might be able to help."_ Brian told her sadly.

 _"Brian, I'm so sorry. I know you truly loved them as friends. But you need to understand that they don't respect you or give a damn about you if they're after Justin. How are you holding up regarding their betrayal?"_ She asked worriedly.

 _"I-I don't know, Daph. This is such a mess and if it wasn't for me, Justin would be fine."_ Brian told her.

 _"Stop right there!"_ Daphne shouted. _"This is NOT YOUR FAULT! Lindsay and Michael are at fault, not you. You have every right to fall in love, to be happy and not on their conditions. They destroyed their marriages and families on their own. How is Mel, by the way?"_

 _"Thank you Daphne."_ Brian sighed. _"Mel is nervous. She's at her house with Drew, Ben and Blake packing her stuff."_

 _"Mel's strong, Brian. She will be alright and so will you and Justin be with your baby. You guys are not alone. I just booked the flight. I will be there this evening. I'll grab a taxi and stay with you for as long as I have to. I won't let you down. See you tonight, Brian. Call if anything happens."_ Daphne promised and hung up.

Brian felt better knowing that Daphne would be here soon. He took a deep breath before dialing Carl's number.

 _"Horvath."_ Carl greeted.

 _"Hi Carl, it's Brian. Can you come to the loft today?"_ Brian came right to the point.

 _"Sure, I'm off today. When's convenient for me to call by?"_ Carl asked, sensing it was urgent.

 _"Whenever you can, Carl. It's serious. Justin's in danger."_ Brian told him.

 _"I'll be there in 15 minutes."_ Carl said and hung up. Brian turned around to prepare coffee. He would prefer his favorite, Jim Beam, but he knew he needed a clear head. He was so engrossed in his worries and thoughts that he didn't notice Justin walking towards him.

 _"Daphne was right. It's not your fault, Brian. I love you and wouldn't want to be with anyone else."_ Justin told him gently, but firm.

 _"Part of me still thinks you'd be better off without me. I brought them into your life."_ Brian stated sadly.

Justin sighed deeply, _"No Brian. You cannot control them. They do what they want. You are not to blame for this mess. Never you, Brian."_ He wrapped his arms around Brian and kissed him passionately. _"I love you Brian."_ Brian gave him a smile.

A knock on the door interrupted the intimate moment, informing them of Carl's arrival. Thirty minutes later, they finished explaining everything they knew about Lindsay and Michael's plans. Carl was shocked but promised to check with the station to see if he can arrange something to make sure Justin was safe.

 

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian is worried... Justin is a sleepyhead... and Lindsay and Michael strike...

**3 Months Later**

Brian was worried. Justin was due in about a week and there were no sign of Lindsay or Michael. The private detective that Cynthia had hired, found out that Lindsay had used Brian's trust fund for Gus to pay for Ethan Gold's stay at a hotel. She and Michael also paid for Kip Thomas' hotel room for the week he was in Pittsburgh and approached Brian. He disappeared right after that and moved out of the country. Several call boys or former tricks of Brian and Justin came back to stir up trouble but got a tongue lashing from the two men and their supporters. The nightly calls only lead to several payphones across town but never to Lindsay or Michael even though the police was searching for them. To secure Justin's safety, Brian hired a bodyguard.

The only good thing to happen was that a judge withdrew all of Lindsay's rights to Gus and Michael's to JR. Mel and Brian shared custody of Gus and Justin was named the guardian for both, Gus and JR. Ben, Drew, Ted and Blake visited the loft every day to help with the kids and household while Emmett and Hunter got all the things they would need for the baby. Molly and Jennifer, along with Daphne, stayed there to relieve Justin whenever he needed some time for himself.

After Melanie's surgery, she had to stay in the hospital for two weeks but was released to rest at home for a bit. Brian escorted her to a therapy center where she would get radiation. She didn't want to do it at home to prevent Gus and Jenny from seeing their momma so sick. Both children cried when the adults sat them down to explain the situation. After Lindsay and Michael's disappearance, the two children were scared to lose their momma too. Gus tried to be very brave the day Mel shaved her head but they both ended crying in bed for hours.

With Mel at the center, the family and the bodyguards followed Justin every step he took, Brian thought they were pretty safe. He had changed the locks and code at the loft quickly after the dinner at Deb's house. Carl was a big help and kept the Kinney-Taylor household up to date. The situation divided the family tho: Debbie first tried to fight the protective mother hen mode she was in whenever it came to her Michael, but in the end she failed. She would always be Michael's mother no matter what. She distanced herself from Brian and Justin hoping that her son would come to her and stop the games he was playing with his blonde viper friend. That changed when Carl told her that as soon as Michael was found, he would be arrested. Debbie yelled and begged until she started to fall back into old patterns: blaming Brian. Her behavior destroyed her relationship with the police officer, who couldn't stand it anymore.

Taking a deep breath, Brian walked into the bedroom with the tray. He wanted to surprise Justin with breakfast in bed before he left for work. Justin worried about Mel, Gus and Jenny and how the situation would affect the children, yet he was excited to welcome their own baby girl to the world. And so was Brian.

 _"Morning sleepyhead."_ Brian said gently, pressing a soft kiss to Justin's forehead.

 _"Hmm, morning. Do I have to get up so early?"_ The blonde yawned.

 _"Nah, you can go back to sleep but first, you eat. You heard the doc."_ Brian reminded him.

 _"Yeah, but it really isn't my fault that I tend to sleep through all lunches. I can't help it. Our girl makes me so tired."_ Justin pouted and Brian thought it was adorable.

 _"I know, twat. She will soon be here and then you won't get that much sleep for a while, so enjoy it but please, don't forget to eat. I need you to both to be healthy. I want you around for a very long time."_ Brian mumbled.

 _"Ah you're such a romantic, Brian."_ Justin teased.

 _"Twat. I'm going now. Call if there's anything you need. My meetings shouldn't take too long so I'll be back soon."_ Brian said,he kissed his sunshine and made his way to the door. _"I love you, Justin."_ He said and was awarded with Justin's bright sunshine smile.

 

* * *

 

 

**At Kinnetik - 3 Hours Later**

Cynthia ran into the conference room while Brian was in the middle of presenting a new campaign to Leo Brown. _"Brian, Mr. Brown I'm so sorry to interrupt but Daphne called. There was a fire next door to the loft, it was huge. They had to leave the building and Justin is missing. They can't find him."_ She told them worriedly.

Leo looked from Brian to Cynthia, wondering what was going on.

 _"FUCK!"_ Brian yelled. _"Lindsay and Michael."_ He said and Cynthia nodded.

 _"Yes, they were seen running around. Carl called his people already."_ She told them.

 _"Shit! I... I... fuck! Leo, I'm sorry but I have to go. My partner was kidnapped and is in danger. I need to... I don't know what to do. What about Gus and Jenny? Are they okay? Was anyone hurt in the fire?"_ He asked while grabbing his stuff.

 _"No, nobody was hurt, Gus and Jenny are scared of course but other than that, they're fine. They want Justin, you and Mel."_ Cynthia told him sadly.

 _"Call Mel and tell her what happened but she has to stay at the center. She can't stop her treatment. Just inform her and make sure she knows they're safe. If possible, don't mention that Justin's missing. She loves him and would come back just to kill Michael and Lindsay with her bare hands for hurting him."_ Brian said and stopped. The world around him faded to black but Leo fortunately saw him pale and caught him.

 _"Cynthia my dear, please call someone to come get him. He shouldn't drive by himself now. And then please tell me what exactly is going on here. Why would anyone kidnap his partner?"_ Leo asked confused. He remembered Justin fondly and couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt the young man.

 

* * *

 

 

**L** **indsay and Michael's hiding place**

_"Linds, I think he's waking up. Lindsay, your idea with the fire was brilliant."_ Michael said loudly.

 _"I knew they had to leave the loft. It was so easy to grab him."_ Lindsay giggled.

 _"What are we going to do with him now? Kill him?"_ Michael wondered.

 _"Oh no. My source at the hospital told me he should be due within the next few days. We'll wait until the baby is born. I want Justin to watch me kill his shitty brat. I will destroy all of his dreams before I end him."_ Lindsay muttered angrily. _"He's nothing special. Look at him. He isn't overly pretty or anything, his talent is mediocre at best. Why would Brian want someone like him?"_ She wondered loudly.

 _"Because he manipulated him."_ Michael began to shout but was interrupted by some noise. _"What the fuck? Lindsay, do you think someone followed us?"_ He said warily.

 _"No, that's Ethan. The weasel is crazy about Justin. He can fuck him. It will be pure torture for Justin."_ She laughed evilly and Michael joined her.

 _"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"_ Ethan yelled at them.

 _"Calm down, Ethan. He's just sleeping. He should wake up soon. You haven't forgot that you can't leave right away with him I hope?"_ Lindsay said.

 _"I didn't forget. Wait til the baby is born so you can get rid of it. Then Justin and I can start our new, Brian-free, life."_ Ethan dreamed.

 _"Yeah, that's exactly what we will do."_ Michael grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

**At the loft**

_"I want Justin!"_ Gus screamed. _"Daddy, where is Papa?"_ Gus shouted when he saw Brian walking up to him.

 _"I don't know but we will find him, sonny boy. I promise, we will find him."_ Brian cried.

They all sat in Brian's living room when loud yelling announced Debbie's arrival.

 _"This is all fucking Brian's fault! He almost got Justin killed at the prom and now Justin is in danger because Brian had to lead Michael and Lindsay on all their lives. The fucking asshole should be sitting in jail. My son has these ideas because of Brian."_ She yelled at Carl, who tried to get her to leave.

  
**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real life is pretty tough for me now so I can't promise to update regulary. I'll try my best.

** 2 DAYS LATER - AT THE LOFT **

_"Brian, you need to eat something."_ Mel tried to convince the brunette. _"You're exhausted, Brian. You haven't slept since Justin was kidnapped."_

 _"I'm not hungry."_ Brian shouted and sighed. _"Sorry. I just..."_ he began but ended up sobbing.

Melanie sat down next to Brian and hugged him. _"I understand. I know you're worried. We all are. But you have to take care of yourself, too. When Carl finds him, you need to be fit. He will need you by his side, Brian. Justin will need you."_

 _"I know but I'm going crazy. This waiting is driving me fucking crazy. What if they hurt him? What if..."_ Brian sobbed but Ted interrupted the desperate man.

 _"Stop, Brian! Don't do this to yourself. Justin is a fighter. Look at everything he's been through. He will soon be with you again."_ Ted said gently.

 

**AT THE PRECINCT**

_"Listen to me, I know who stole my car. I just want you to do your job."_ Brandon told the police officer angrily. For two days he tried to get any officer to listen to him. _"My car has GPS, you could easily find out where it is."_ He continued while the officer just shrugged and motioned for him to sit down and wait.

Brandon sighed in relief when he saw Carl Horvath coming out of an elevator. _"Detective Horvath, please wait."_ He yelled and ran towards the man.

 _"Listen buddy, I'm busy. Whatever it is, talk to one of the other officers."_ Carl told him. He was still looking for leads to find Justin.

 _"No! I know you're dating Novotny's mom so you're the right person to talk to. That bastard and some blonde bimbo stole my fucking car two days ago. I reported it but nobody here found out shit. I talked to the owner of the shop across the street where I parked my damn car and he showed me the video."_ Brandon explained angrily.

 _"Michael stole your car? Michael Novotny?"_ Carl asked hopefully.

 _"Yes, Michael Novotny. Mr. "I'm Brian Kinney's Best Friend" and that blonde bitch. I don't know her."_ Brandon told the detective. _"I have tried to explain to your colleagues that I know the thieves and that my car has GPS so they could find out where Novotny left it."_

 _"GPS? Oh for fuck's sake! Follow me Mr.?"_ Carl lead the blonde man into another room.

 _"Green. Brandon Green. Are you going to help me?"_ The blonde asked.

 _"I will. Do you know that they used your car to kidnap Justin Taylor? Maybe your car can tell us where they hide him."_ Carl muttered. _"Give me the papers for your car. Henry, can you check the GPS datas and tell me where it is?"_ Carl turned to his colleague, a computer expert.

 _"Sure. Just give me a minute."_ Henry told them and quickly found out where Brandon's car was to be found. _"The old supermarket. It's empty. I think it's used as a warehouse every now and then."_

 _"Good job, Henry."_ Carl praised him and walked out of the room with Brandon on his heels. He informed his colleagues about the empty warehouse. _"I will keep you updated."_ Carl promised the young man and grabbed his gun to bring Justin home. He just hoped that they wouldn't be too late.

 

**AT THE WAREHOUSE**

Justin started to regain consciousness,He Lay there listening to the noise around him. He was dizzy and in pain. Although Lindsay and Michael were talking loudly, he could hear Ethan screaming but it sounded too far away. When he tried to sit up he realized that he was in labor. Lindsay and Michael were arguing loudly in front of a door. Ethan was behind the door, banging and screaming at them to let him out. His captors seemed to be making fun of him but lost their focus quickly after looking in Justin's direction.

 _"Ah Justin, you're awake."_ Lindsay sneered as she walked towards him. Michael just grinned evily.

 _"What do you want from me?"_ Justin panted.

 _"For you to disappear!"_ Michael yelled angrily. _"You took Brian from us and changed him. Do you have any idea of how much I wished he would have left you to die at your prom? Why couldn't you just do all of us a favor and get out of our lives?"_ He kept on muttering.

 _"I never took Brian from you. You were his friends and I never wanted for him to chose."_ Justin yelled back.

 _"Are you in pain, Justin?"_ Lindsay asked. _"I think you're in labor. This shall be the perfect moment to make you feel all the pain we have felt because of you."_ She said with a sneer and grabbed a knife, which was laying on a table nearby, covered in dirt.

Justin's eyes widened in fear and disbelief as Lindsay approached him with the dirty knife. He tried to move but was restrained to the bed. Lindsay stabbed it into his belly and sliced it open, Michael stood next to her laughing loudly as Justin screamed in pain. Ethan was screaming from inside the room behind the door, watching in horror as Lindsay let go of the knife and grabbed into Justin's belly and held up a little baby. Right at the moment where Lindsay wanted to stab the baby the door burst open and police officers stormed in. Carl, who lead the team, didn't hesitate for a second and shot both Lindsay and Michael and screamed for his colleagues to call for an ambulance. He ran towards Lindsay and grabbed Justin's baby, checking the little girl's vital signs to make sure she was still alive.

Michael screamed in pain while Lindsay just lay on the floor, laughing evilly. The officers cuffed the two and lead them out of the empty warehouse to the police cars. Carl stood next to Justin, who was unconscious. Another officer tried his best to stop the bleeding while Carl gently rocked the little girl.

 

**AT THE LOFT**

_"Kinney."_ Brian answered his phone, hoping to hear good news from Carl.

 _"It's bad, Brian. We found Justin and..."_ Carl said but stopped to take a deep breath, _"and your daughter. They're both alive and on the way to the hospital. I made sure to inform the paramedic about Justin's allergies."_ The elder officer told his friend.

 _"We're on the way."_ Brian said and hung up. While the brunette was on the phone, the gang and Justin's mother and sister as well as Daphne grabbed their jackets and phones and were ready to go. Ted held up Brian's jacket and closed the loft door and set the alarm. The accountant knew that Brian wouldn't care about anything other than his lover at this point.

  
**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still interested in this story. Working on the next chapters. A lot of things need to be written still so it won't be over soon.

**At the Hospital**

They all arrived a little over twenty minutes later and a nurse lead them into a room where they had to wait for Justin's doctor. Jennifer and Molly couldn't stop crying while Brian was dangerously calm. Too many bad memories from the prom were haunting him. He was startled when the doctor walked in.

 _"My name is Dr Kolb, I just checked Mr Taylor. His condition is critical, he had lost a lot of blood and I'm afraid that his kidnapper used a dirty knife so we had to give him antibiotics. We've managed to keep him stable so far but we cannot promise anything yet. We'll have to wait and see if he makes it through the night. I'm sorry that I don't have better news for you."_ The doctor informed them about Justin's condition.

Jennifer was the first to speak. _"Thank you, Dr Kolb. We appreciate your efforts. What about Justin's baby? Do you have any news about her?"_

 _"Yes, that little girl is remarkably well given the circumstances. You can see her if you wish."_ Kolb offered and lead the group to the nursery.

Brian looked at his little daughter and that's when reality hit him. His precious beautiful little girl may never meet her daddy because of Michael and Lindsay. The nurse, an elder woman promised to inform them if anything happened before they went to the waiting room where they found Debbie.

 _"You bastard! Kinney, you're a monster! Michael was shot! They hurt him."_ Debbie yelled at Brian. It was enough for Daphne, she couldn't stand Debbie's hypocrisy.

 _"SHUT UP YOU WIG ABUSER!"_ She, as in Daphne, yelled right back at the waitress. _"How dare you blame Brian for your criminal son's stupidity? Brian didn't tell him to kidnap Justin, he didn't tell him to hurt Justin so bad that he might die. It also wasn't Brian who shot your useless piece of son. It was the cops and they probably had their reasons. And you should be glad about that because if I see the fucker I'd off him with my bare hands. I'm sick and tired of you blaming Brian for everything that went wrong in your son's life. He's a fucking adult who destroyed his relationships and marriages because he can't let go of a fantasy. He hates Justin so much that he almost killed him. And I swear to you, if Justin doesn't survive this, I will gladly kill your son myself and spend the rest of my life happily in jail."_

 _"And you should also remember that you raised Michael, not Brian. It was you and only you. You let him get away with everything, you never accepted that your son wasn't as nice and charming as you imagined him to be but instead of facing the truth, you blamed everyone else but that shit will stop now. You are a cunt and as stupid and heartless as your fucking son."_ Molly added just as angrily.

Debbie, who was shocked at Daphne and Molly's outburst, blinked and tried to come up with something to say but no words left her mouth. Carl walked into the waiting room and stopped his ex from saying anything else.

 _"How can you attack Brian like that? Who are you? You look like the Debbie I used to love but you don't act like her at all. In fact, you act just like your son, Deb. Lindsay and Michael stole Brandon's car, kidnapped and drugged Justin. They sliced him open with a dirty knife and were about to kill a little innocent baby, disguising it as love for Brian. I wasn't the one who fired a weapon, but I'm proud of every officer that did. The doctor will remove the bullets from Michael and Lindsay and then they will be escorted to jail. They won't get out of this Deb. You have to decide if you want to go down with them or try to live your own life. It's on you now. But be aware, I will not tolerate you blaming and harassing Brian, Justin or anyone else from their family. Your son made his bed and now has to sleep in it. You still have the chance to make your own."_ Carl told her sternly. The disappointment was clear to see on his face and to hear in his voice.

Debbie looked at her ex and the people she used to call her family, shook her head and left while the gang sat down and waited for news about their sunshine.

'This is all my fault. Justin wouldn't have to deal with all the shit in his life if it wasn't for me. He wouldn't even know Michael or Lindsay without me. I fucking failed him again. I almost got him and our daughter killed.' Brian thought but Jennifer noticed and watched him closely. She had a good idea what was going through the brunette's mind.

 _"Brian?"_ She asked gently but didn't receive a reaction from him. With a little more force she managed to raise Brian out of his dangerous thoughts and told him sternly, _"Stop right there, Brian! You are not to blame for this mess. You haven't done anything wrong! You did what every human does: fell in love. It's not your fault that Lindsay and Michael could not deal with it. They each had wonderful and loving partners but failed to give them their love. You are also not to blame for Debbie's mistakes. She chose to ignore everything negative about her son and refused to believe that he wasn't her perfect angel. She started it and taught Michael everything. She lied about his father and never faced her own mistakes. Michael learned that from her. And Lindsay was raised by people who worried more about how people view them. They're both spoiled brats and none of that is your fault. Justin loves and respects you, something Lindsay, Michael and Debbie never truly did. They loved you for what you could give them but not for yourself. Justin does and he taught each one of us that you were nothing like your father or a heartless asshole. We all have opened our eyes to your true self and we love you. Justin told you from the very beginning that you're a wonderful father to Gus and yes, you have had your problems because you're both too stubborn for your own good but no matter what happened, you always found your way back to each other. You are stronger together. Don't believe the shit Debbie just spouted. You are loveable and most importantly: you are worth loving. You deserve love and happiness."_ Jennifer spoke passionately and in tears.

Brian looked around and saw everyone nodding in agreement with Jennifer. Maybe they were right, maybe it was time to leave all the pain and bitterness behind. Michael, Debbie and Lindsay never really knew him but believed in the masks and walls he built in order to protect himself. He now knew who his real friends were and there wasn't any need for the huge walls anymore. He had Gus and a beautiful little girl, now all he needed was for Justin to fight the infection and wake up so they could live and watch their children grow up together.

 

**At Debbie's House**

'How could they talk to me like that? I've always been there for them, I loved them, provided them with food and a safe place and this is how they thank me? Michael would have never done any of this to Sunshine if Brian hadn't always lead him on. I knew he was trouble from the moment I first saw him. He was always in trouble either with other students, teachers or parents. Why couldn't he love my boy? Michael always took care of him and protected him. He ruined his own life to make Brian happy but the asshole was never satisfied. He couldn't leave my poor boy alone. And now Michael could go to jail and Brian gets away with everything. He always did. When he abused his nephew or that Kip guy he had Michael to help him through that. And Ted... he would have been all alone at the hospital if it wasn't for my Michael. Blake left him to die and Michael was there to help him. Even later when he did drugs, Michael never let him down. Now he acts like Michael never did anything good for him. Just like Emmett. Michael took him in for free so Emmett had a place to stay, he was there for him when the shit with Teddy and Drew happened. Mel isn't any better either. She wouldn't have had Jenny if it wasn't for my Michael. Ben should have been happy to have someone who married him. I always knew he wasn't good enough for my son. Hunter would probably be dead already if it wasn't for Michael helping him. And Justin... he used to be such a good boy. Michael helped him with the comic and gave Justin a source of income but he had to flaunt his relationship with Brian to Michael although he knew that my boy had feelings for the bastard. Molly is really just a spoiled brat. How Jennifer could let the little madam talk to me like that, I don't get it. Daphne acts like she's all perfect but she's just a slut with a big crush on Justin. She wants him for herself. I need to make sure that I get custody of jenny. Mel will fill her head with lies about Michael and me as she grows and I can't let that happen. And how dare Carl compare me to Lindsay? I thought he was a good man but now I know he's not. They will all come back to me, begging for my forgiveness as soon as they've realized how badly they have treated me.'

 

**At the Hospital**

Jennifer, Molly and Daphne took turns to check on Justin and Brian's baby girl. They were all shocked from the news that Justin fell into a coma because of the blood loss and the infection. Due to his allergies, they couldn't just give him any medicine but had to carefully pick the right one. Justin was weak and his condition had everyone worried.

 

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about the name Brian and Justin picked for their daughter. Hope you will like it. The first name 'Leonie' means so much to me. I used it in honor of my friend's beautiful daughter who died at the age of 5 on cancer. I imagine Brian and Justin's child to be just as kind and warm hearted, caring and sweet as she was.

Brian felt like he was going crazy. In the past few months he had learned that the people he called his best friends and family had betrayed him. It was finally over but Justin was the one who had to pay the price for Brian's inability to see Lindsay and Michael for who they were. He couldn't protect Justin and their daughter, he couldn't stop his former best friends and no matter what Jennifer and the others told him: he was a failure. Sitting in the waiting room, he thought back to the night he met the tough blonde fighter. Brian knew that Justin was special, different than the other tricks. Hell, Justin never was a trick. He wanted more from him although he wasn't ready to admit it at that time but Justin somehow found a way to break through the walls right into his heart. They had lots of ups and downs but always found their way back to each other. Even death couldn't tear them apart. But now things were different. It wasn't just about the two of them anymore. It included Gus and Jenny, and of course their own daughter. Brian was raised out of his thoughts by a nurse.  
  


 _"Mr. Kinney? I know you're very worried about your partner but I need you to fill out the papers for your daughter. Did you and Mr Taylor pick a name already?"_ The nurse, Regina, kindly asked the tired brunette.  
  


 _"Yeah..."_ Brian sighed. _"We did. Leonie Estefania Kinney. I wanted to propose to him but never got the chance."_ He told Regina sadly. Emmett couldn't hold back the tears at this point.  
  


 _"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. She will bring you all the happiness in the world. I will fill out the papers and call the doctor to see if there is any news. I truly hope you'll get the chance to propose to your partner."_ Regina said with a small smile.  
  


 _"Thank you."_ Brian answered tiredly.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Treatment Room 3**   
  


_"Ouch... for fuck's sake! Can't you be a little more careful?"_ Michael shouted. The doctor just finished removing the second bullet. The first gazed his upper arm but the 2nd went right into his ass. He figured that Novotny must have turned after the first bullet grazed him. He had zero compassion for the injured man tho. The doctor would rather be at home with his wife and two children instead of treating such a cold hearted person.  
  


"If you would hold still it wouldn't hurt that much. But it might gives you a clue on what your victim had to go through. I can't wait to get rid of you." The doctor sneered. Michael blinked but didn't say a word.  
  


As soon as the doctor was finished, he lead two police officers into the room who immediately cuffed Michael to take him to the station.  
  


 

**Treatment Room 7  
  
**

Dr. Cassandra Elves had seen it all, or so she thought. Treating Lindsay Peterson gave her the creeps. The blonde woman wouldn't stop talking about her victim. She complained about the unfairness she had to live with. Elves figured Lindsay was convinced that Brian Kinney should only have children with her. She was supposed to marry the brunette, not Justin Taylor. Elves was sure as hell no art expert but even she had seen Justin's work and knew that he was anything but mediocre. She wondered if Lindsay could get away with her crime by claiming insanity. Listening to her ranting surely left the Doctor with the impression that Lindsay had lost her mind a long time ago.  
  


She didn't even try to be careful when removing the bullet from Lindsay's hip but she wished that the blonde witch would have to indulge more pain. A woman who was ready to kill a baby and the father so cruelly didn't deserve any compassion. While Elves herself never saw children or marriage in her future, she respected women and men who wanted to have a family. Lindsay Peterson and her companion Michael Novotny didn't deserve a family tho. Those two belong in a cell, far away from the people they wanted to hurt.  
  


* * *

 

 

**Waiting Room  
  
**

_"Mr. Kinney?"_ Nurse Regina approached the group. _"I just talked to the doctor. Justin's condition hasn't changed but he said you could see him for a couple of minutes if you would like. I'm sure he would be happy to feel your presence."_  
  


 _"I want to see him."_ Brian said and stood up. He followed the nurse and sat next to Justin's bed. Seeing his sunshine so still and lifeless hurt him so much and it reminded him strongly of the prom. He carefully laid his hand over his lover's and spoke softly to him.  
  


 _"I know you're hurting, Sunshine but I need you. We need you. Leonie Estefania is doing so good. I guess she has your fighting spirit. If I could take the pain away and make everything alright again I would."_ He sighed and took a deep breath. _"Come back to me, to us. Don't let Michael and Lindsay win. You're strong, Sunshine. Don't leave me, please. I love you so much and want for us to see our kids growing up."_ He was interrupted by a knock on the glass. The doctor motioned for him to go back to the waiting room.  
  


 _"I have to go back, Sunshine but I promise to be here. When you open your beautiful eyes I won't be far."_ He kissed his lover gently on the lips before he stood up and left the room with tears in his eyes.  
  


 

**4 Hours Later  
  
**

_"Mr. Kinney?"_ Nurse Regina called quietly. She really felt for the brunette and the entire family that sat in the waiting room, praying for young Justin to survive.  
  


 _"Yeah..."_ Brian answered weakly.  
  


 _"Someone wants to see you."_ She said with a bright smile. _"He just woke up. The doctor is with him but he really wants to see you."_  
  


Brian jumped up and practically ran to Justin's room. He didn't bother to knock on the door. When he laid eyes on his beautiful partner, he felt like his heart was bursting. His Justin was alive and smiling at him.  
  


 _"Justin!"_ Brian breathed. _"Justin, God Justin."_ Not finding anything to say, Brian ran towards Justin's bed and grabbed his lover's hand and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
  


 _"Oh God Brian... it was terrible."_ Justin hiccuped. _"They killed her, Brian They killed our daughter. I couldn't protect her, Brian. I'm so sorry."_ The blonde couldn't stop crying.  
  


 _"No Justin, they didn't kill her. Our princess is alive. She's such a tough cookie, just like you are. She's well and getting stronger minute by minute."_ Brian told him, crying too.  
  


 _"She is alive? Not dead? They didn't kill her? Oh thank God! I... I was so scared that we had lost her, Brian."_ Justin whispered.  
  


 _"Mr. Taylor, I'm sorry to interrupt this private moment but I really need to check your vitals and ask you a couple of questions."_ The Doctor said but was ignored by the two lovers. He wasn't really mad or annoyed tho. He read the reports and could only imagine how precious this moment was for both of them.  
  


Brian agreed to let the Doctor check Justin over while he would update Jennifer, Molly and the others who were still sitting not very patiently in the waiting room. He also wanted to ask Nurse Regina if he could take Leonie to Justin.  
  


The family was so relieved to hear about Justin and of course they wanted to see the young man but they agreed to go home and wait until the next day. Nurse Regina agreed to bring Leonie to her daddies after getting Justin's room ready for the infant. She told Brian to go back to his lover and wait for her to bring the little girl.

  
**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's thoughts, a flashback, Ben telling Hunter about everything that happened and Carl interrogating Ethan...

**1 Week Later**

Brian looked at his beautiful partner and thanked whatever God existed for Justin and Leonie to pull through the nightmares of the last few months. Justin fell in love with their daughter the very moment her saw her, just like Brian did. Daphne and Jennifer were still staying at the loft to help with the kids since Justin was still a bit weak and hardly slept because of the nightmares that tortured him whenever he closed his eyes. Brian tried his best to help and support his blue eyed lover but it hurt him to watch the suffering Justin went through.

Mel had to go back to the clinic to finish her treatment so Gus and Jenny stayed at Brian's loft. Both of them loved their new little sister and were very sweet and careful with her. Jennifer and Daphne sat them down to explain why Justin wasn't there for a while…

 

**xxxFLASHBACKxxx  
** _"Gus, Jenny... we would like to talk to you about Justin and your sister." Jennifer began delicately._

_"Where is Jussin?" Jenny asked sweetly while Gus looked worried._

_"He..." Jennifer said but began to sob so Daphne jumped in._

_"Justin is hurt. Very bad people took him against his will and hurt him and your little sister. They are at the hospital and the doctors and nurses are taking very good care of them. They will be coming home soon." Daphne explained gently._

_Jenny began to sob uncontrollably and Gus fired a lot of questions. "Why would someone take Jus away from us? And why would they want to hurt him? Or Leonie? She is so little and Jus... he's my Jus. What did they do to them? And WHY? Why aunt Daphne, WHY?" Gus asked in tears._

_"Oh Gus, my sweet boy. I wish I could tell you. I guess they were very jealous and didn't think properly about what they did. It was a very bad thing to do." Daphne tried to explain._

_"Jealous? What is that?" Jenny asked confused._

_"It means that the people that took him away from us and hurt him wanted what Justin has. They wanted Brian and all of Justin's talent and good traits, his beauty, his kindness and cleverness. They knew that Justin was a better person and they didn't like it." Jennifer said._

_"Oh but they just had to go to school and learn then they would be smart too. And everyone has a talent and is beautiful. Being kind is not hard. They had no reason to steal my... our Jus. Daddy loves him so much and doesn't want someone else. He told me so." Gus said angrily._

_"We know all that Gus, but they didn't. But now they are in a place for bad people and they can't hurt Justin or Leonie anymore." Daphne told them._

_"Leonie Estafunny." Jenny said and they all giggled. Jenny still had some problems pronouncing Leonie's middle name Estefania._

_"Jenny, why don't you call her 'Funny' or like daddy did, 'Eesti'. At least until you can say her name right." Gus suggested sweetly and Jenny nodded happily in agreement._   
**xxxFLASHBACKxxx**

 

* * *

 

**At Ben's House**

_"They did what?"_ Hunter yelled. Ben had just finished telling him what Lindsay and Michael had been up to in the past weeks and the young man was close to exploding in rage. _"How could they? What the fuck... this is... I WANT TO FUCKING KILL THEM!"_ He screamed the last part from the top of his lungs before he slumped into the chair, his shoulders shaking. _"Tell me they're alive, Dad. Tell me Justin and their baby is alive."_ He begged, sobbing.

 _"Justin and Leonie Estefania are both alive and are back at home where they belong. I didn't want to tell you over the phone, son. Brian called this morning and said that Justin would like to see the family. He's feeling better and wants to introduce us to their daughter. She's beautiful, just like Jenny and Gus."_ Ben said but then stopped to take a deep breath. _"The only one who will not be there is Debbie."_

 _"Why the hell not? She was as excited and happy as we were when they announced Justin's pregnancy!"_ Hunter said angrily.

 _"I know that but she changed her tune. She blames Brian for Lindsay and Michael's behavior."_ Ben explained.

 _"How so? Brian loves blondie, he would never harm him. I don't believe for a second that Brian told those fuckers to do this to Justin and..."_ Hunter stopped, trying to remember her name, _"Leonie. That's her name. Almost forgot. Are Michael and Lindsay saying that the shit they did was all Brian's idea?"_

 _"No! But Debbie told us that Brian encouraged them to do those things and for their feelings toward him."_ Ben said but Hunter interrupted him.

_"NO FUCKING WAY! HE NEVER DID THAT! He only ever offered his friendship. They used him all the time for their own shit. This is all so fucked up. Can we go to the loft? Please? I need to see them."_

_"Of course, son. Grab your jacket. We're going now."_ Ben said with a smile. He was proud of his son for seeing through the lies of Debbie, Michael and Lindsay.

 

* * *

 

**Interrogation Room**

_"Mr. Gold, please tell us how you know Justin Taylor."_ Carl said with a blank face, starting the interview of Ethan Gold.

 _"We met years ago, on his 18th Birthday. Linds... I mean Lindsay Peterson and her wife Melanie Marcus invited him to a show where I was playing . I play the violin. We talked and flirted a little. I couldn't forget his beauty. A couple of days later he visited me at school and listened to me playing. After that, we met more often and at some point we fell for each other. He was with Kinney at the time but left the asshole to be with me."_ Ethan explained.

Carl kept his face blank but motioned for Ethan to continue.

 _"We were happy and so in love. I know that he loved me more than he ever loved Kinney. But the problem was that Justin didn't want to bottom for me because it reminded him of Brian. I have needs, too and I made a terrible mistake. I cheated on him and he found out and left me. I haven't heard from him since then but I missed him so much. He's the love of my life so when Lindsay Peterson and Michael Novotny contacted me some months ago to tell me about Justin wanting to leave Kinney but couldn't because he was pregnant I was so happy. They told me that Justin missed me so much and that he still loved me."_ The violin player said.

 _"Go on."_ Carl urged him.

 _"They agreed to help me win him back. I caught up with him at the loft and tried to talk to him but Justin refused to even talk to me. I think he was scared that Brian would find out. He's an abusive animal. I was so worried about Justin's safety. Anyways, they called me and said that they had Justin and as soon as he gave birth to Kinney's brat, I could leave with him but they're liars. They drugged and tortured him. I tried so hard to comfort him with my presence and my touch but he was so restless and then..."_ He stopped, sobbing... _"they, then they sliced him open and tried to kill him. I don't care about Kinney's brat but they hurt Justin."_

Carl looked at Gold with a frown, narrowing his eyes. _"Are you sure this is what happened? I talked to Justin about everything and he told me different. How did you 'comfort him'? Explain that please."_

 _"He... he was so cold, shivering and restless like he had a bad dream. I kissed him, cuddled him... I made love to him but nothing helped."_ Ethan said sadly.

 _"Made love to him? What exactly do you mean? Did you penetrate him?"_ Carl asked forcefully.

 _"Of course I did. I was hoping it would calm him but it didn't help."_ Ethan sobbed. _"It felt so good to be inside of him after all those years I dreamed of being so close and intimate with him."_

 _"Was he unconscious when you penetrated him?"_ Carl asked.

 _"Yes he was but I knew that he wanted it. Wanted me."_ Ethan explained with a dreamy expression.

 _"Interview is finished. Mr. Gold, you'll be lead back to your cell."_ Carl said and waited for the recording to stop before he leaned closer to Ethan. _"Pray and hope that you will not lose your pathetic dick for what you did to Justin. Jail is not a good place for weak losers like you."_ He smirked and left the room. Ethan was too shocked and confused to say anything. He was sure that Justin would tell everyone how much he loves him and not Kinney.

 

  
**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay's so convinced she did nothing wrong that she doesn't mind telling her parent's lawyer everything. She was sure her parents would help her... boohoo no help for the witch. Then we have the gang come together again with a beautiful scene between Justin and Hunter and: Justin tells Brian about what Ethan did.

**THE LOFT**

Brian was a bit worried about having the gang here. He wasn't sure if Justin was ready for their group of people but he quickly realized that he didn't need to worry. Emmett, who was usually glowing with life, was careful and quiet around Justin.

 _"We're all so glad to have you and Leonie back with us."_ Ted said when they all sat in the lounge, having coffee and cake. The others nodded in agreement and Justin thanked them with a honest smile. It wasn't his big sunshine smile but it was a start. A knock on the door interrupted the group.

Jennifer got up to open the door and was relieved to see Ben and Hunter. She was worried that Debbie would show up. _"Ben, Hunter, it's so nice to see you. Come on in. We're having cake and coffee. I'll grab you some dishes."_ She welcomed the two and Hunter walked straight up to Justin.

 _"Hey blon... Justin I'm so fucking sorry for everything that's happened. Dad told me and I'm so mad. C-can I... can I hug you? Only if it's okay for you of course."_ He spoke sadly. Justin nodded and got up to embrace the teen.

He could only imagine how hard it must have been for Hunter to hear what the man he thought of as his other dad had done. _"Thank you for caring, Hunter."_ Justin whispered.

 _"I always cared. I know I haven't always shown it but each one of you is my family."_ He whispered back. _"Can I see her?"_ He asked, looking at Justin with a shy smile.

 _"Ben, would you like to see Leonie, too?"_ Brian asked. He watched how careful and caring Hunter approached Justin in awe.

Ben nodded, not able to say anything so Justin lead them to their bedroom where Leonie was sleeping. _"Beautiful! She's absolutely beautiful."_ Ben cried and was joined by Hunter who couldn't stop the tears either.

 _"She is. And such a strong little girl. I'm so glad she made it."_ Hunter said and turned to look at Justin. _"And you, too Justin. Our lives wouldn't be the same without you."_

 _"Thank you. Both of you. When I woke up I thought they... k-killed her but then Brian told me that she's alive and getting stronger. I was so happy and relieved. Brian sometimes calls her his little tough cookie."_ He told his friends with pride in his shaky voice. After a couple of minutes, the three joined the rest of the group in the lounge and enjoyed the closeness of their family.

 

* * *

 

**PITTSBURGH JAIL**

_  
"I'm here for Lindsay Peterson. My name is Thomas Clark, lawyer."_ The dark haired man said and was lead to a room where Lindsay was already waiting.

 _"Mr Clark, finally."_ Lindsay muttered angrily.

 _"I couldn't be here earlier as I was in court. Your parents called me. Tell me what happened."_ Thomas demanded.

 _"It's all a misunderstanding. We wanted to save Brian who is our dear friend for many years."_ She simpered.

 _"Brian? As far as I'm informed your victim's name is Justin Taylor? Who is this Brian and what does he have to do with everything?"_ He asked but before Lindsay could answer, he interrupted her. _"Just start from the beginning. I need to know everything."_

Lindsay explained the dynamics of the group and how Brian is the father of her son. _"You see, everything was perfect until Justin refused to go to New York. Brian was always there for us, me and Michael. Justin wanted to leave him and we were so happy but then Justin was pregnant and wouldn't leave Brian alone. He manipulated Brian all the time and forced Brian to stop being friends with us. Michael and I saw how Brian changed and became a stranger to all of us and we decided to break them up. We contacted Kip Thomas, Ethan Gold, Gary Sapperstein, Chris Hobbs and Justin's father Craig Taylor."_

 _"Kip Thomas showed up at Babylon and threatened Mr Kinney but left the state right after Mr Kinney made it clear that Kip Thomas had no chance. Chris Hobbs went to the police and his lawyer to get restraining orders against you and Michael Novotny."_ Thomas Clark interrupted her.

 _"Yes, they didn't have the balls to help us. Weak cowards."_ Lindsay muttered annoyed.

 _"What about the others? Ethan Gold, Gary Sapperstein and Craig Taylor?"_ He urged her to continue.

 _"Ethan was easy to manipulate. He fucked Justin when we had him sedated with drugs. The Sap, Gary Sapperstein I mean, provided them for us. Craig Taylor helped us out with money. He was very upset when we told him that Justin was not only gay but also pregnant. Craig called him a disgusting freak."_ Lindsay giggled.

 _"Why did you try to kill Justin Taylor? And his daughter?"_ Clark wanted to know.

 _"Because Brian is mine! All those years I waited for Brian to realize that I'm perfect for him. And I am the only one who can have Brian's child. I made sure of that. Gus is Brian's only child."_ She said proudly.

 _"Well Lindsay, there's nothing I can do to help you. Your parents called me to find out what exactly you're charged with and I'm not happy to be one to tell them that their daughter is a cold hearted monster."_ Clark said angrily and got up. Before he left, he wanted her to know that she was a failure. _"I might not be happy to tell your parents about you but I am very happy to tell you that you failed. Justin is alive and so is his daughter. Both are healthy and back with Mr Kinney. You, Novotny, Gold and all the other helpers will go to jail for many, many years and they will be happy."_ He said and left her shouting and screaming.

'What a selfish bitch. The only one manipulating Kinney was her and her Novotny buddy.'

* * *

 

**PETERSON RESIDENCE  
**

_"Nancy, Ronald."_ Clark greeted his clients. _"I just spoke to Lindsay and I'm sorry to tell you that I will not represent her. She is charged with stalking, attempted murder in two cases, false imprisonment, drug abuse, mayhem, theft, kidnapping, fraud and violation of the narcotic law."_

Ronald and Nancy Peterson knew they made many mistakes in raising their daughters but never once would they have thought that either of them was able to be so dangerous.

 _"She tried to kill an innocent baby for selfish reasons. As a father myself I cannot represent her."_ The lawyer added.

 _"We understand."_ Nancy said shakily. _"I'm shocked. I know we weren't perfect parents but we never raised her to become such a person."_ She cried.

 _"Did she kill the baby?"_ Ronald asked, fear clear in his voice.

 _"No, the baby is fine. The police stormed the building in the right moment."_ Clark explained.

 _"Thank God."_ Ronald breathed. _"Lindsay's a mother herself. How could she do that?"_ He muttered.

 _"From what I've read so far, she abandoned her own children in her quest to get rid of Justin Taylor and his baby."_ The lawyer told them.

 _"Justin Taylor? The artist? I don't understand. Wasn't he part of the group Lindsay always had around her?"_ Nancy asked confused.

 _"Yes, he was. He is Brian Kinney's partner, has been for a couple of years. Kinney is also the father of the baby. When Lindsay and Michael Novotny kidnapped Justin he was pregnant. According to the reports, Lindsay literally sliced him open and got the baby out of him. That's when the police came in. She was about to kill the baby but got shot by an officer."_ He said.

 _"No! No, that's not my daughter."_ Ronald said in outrage. _"This woman is NOT my daughter anymore. She's all alone now. We won't help her. No money, no support, nothing."_

 _"It's so hard to realize that my own daughter could do something like this but Ronald is right. We cannot help her. We might don't understand and tolerate the whole gay lifestyle but murder? That's so much worse. How she could do that to someone she claimed to be family and to a child... no. She's on her own now. Thank you for finding out what happened, Thomas. I understand you couldn't represent her we wouldn't ask that of you."_ Nancy said.

 

* * *

 

**THE LOFT  
**

Brian was working on his computer, it was long after midnight, when Justin's scream made him jump. He ran into the bedroom as fast as he could. _"Justin!"_ He said.

 _"Don't. Brian don't touch me right now, please. I... I need a moment."_ Justin begged.

Brian stopped but sat down on the edge of the bed. _"Okay. But please talk to me."_

 _"I wasn't sure if it really happened or if I imagined it."_ The blonde sobbed. _"It was real. Brian it was real. He did it."_

 _"What? Justin, tell me what Michael did!"_ Brian urged. He felt helpless but angry at the same part.

 _"Not Michael. It was Ethan. L-Lindsay and Michael kept me drugged but Ethan... he... touch... touched me, k-kissed me and he, God Brian he raped me."_ Justin sobbed.

'No! No no no no no NO!' Brian thought. 'I'm going to kill the bastard.'

 _"Brian, did they take my blood at the hospital?"_ Justin asked warily, raising Brian out of his thoughts.

 _"They did, why?"_ Brian wondered.

 _"He didn't use a condom."_ Justin said and climbed over to Brian who opened his arms and held his scared lover.

 

**TBC**

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has a chat with Daphne (tissue warning)... Debbie visits Michael in prison and Carl is arresting Craig Taylor but he isn't alone... GO MOLLY! :)

**THE LOFT**

When Justin was finally asleep, Brian paced around the loft. He was way too upset to sleep. The thought of Ethan Gold hurting his sunshine drove him almost crazy, he wanted to kill the weasel for causing his sunshine so much stress.

On the other hand, Brian was relieved Justin told him. He couldn't imagine his reaction in court if he was to find out so much later. He probably would be arrested for assault in the courtroom. His sunshine, his Justin had been through so much in his young life and there was nothing Brian could do to take the pain away.

 _"No chance to make it all go away but you can help him through this."_ Daphne's voice reached his ears.

 _"How? How am I supposed to make this better? Tell me, Daph. How?"_ Brian asked with desperation in his voice.

 _"You already began to do that, Brian. You listened, you held him. If I know Justin he was afraid you wouldn't want him after that. But he knows different now. He knows you still love and want him."_ Daphne explained gently.

 _"But he's suffering . And it will always be there, in his mind. Even if he can't remember much of it. He knows it happened."_ Brian wanted to shout but kept his voice low.

 _"Yes, Brian. It will always have happened but with the love and support of his family and closest friends and especially YOU he can learn to live his life without this destroying him. We cannot allow Ethan to destroy our relationships with Justin as friends and family. YOU cannot allow Ethan to destroy the life you have with Justin. I know it is hard but push Ethan out of your thoughts. Focus on Justin. I've read some books about rape and how victims can cope with it. Give Justin the chance to live his emotions: his fear, his frustration, his anger and everything else he might feels. If you focus on your anger towards Ethan it will tear you and Justin apart and that is what Ethan wants."_ She said determined.

 _"I know you're right, Daph. I just... I..."_ Brian began but was soon wrapped in Daphne's arms and they both cried for Justin and the pain he had and still has to endure.

 _"It's so hard."_ Brian whispered and Daphne nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

 

 

**PITTSBURGH JAIL**

'For fuck's sake, how long does it take to bring Michael here.' Debbie thought angrily. She sighed in annoyance when an officer came in with Michael following.

 _"Ma!"_ Michael greeted her happily. _"It's so good to see you. Is Brian coming too?"_ He asked hopefully.

 _"Ha, as if Brian would show up. He's with Sunshine. Michael, what were you thinking? You could have killed Justin and the baby? What happened to make you do this?"_ Debbie demanded to know.

 _"But... what do you mean 'could have killed'? They're alive?"_ Michael stuttered.

 _"From what I understand yes, Justin and the baby are fine and back at the loft."_ Debbie answered then snapped. _"Now answer my questions Michael!"_

 _"NO!"_ Michael shouted. _"We killed the brat. And Justin couldn't have survived this. If they're alive then it was all for nothing. Brian still isn't free of the cripple and his bastard. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"_ He muttered angrily.

 _"Michael."_ Debbie snapped forcefully. "What were you thinking? Why did you do this?"

 _"Why? To get rid of the little shit. Brian's mine. He promised me. You know, 'always have, always will'. He belongs to me, not Justin. Please ma, call Brian and tell him to come visit me. I need to speak to him. I also need for him to pay for my lawyer. He owes me."_ Michael said.

 _"He won't help you, Michael. I know he should as this is all his fault but he and the others don't want anything to do with you or me. They even kicked me out because they didn't want to accept the truth."_ Debbie told him.

 _"It's not Brian's fault. Justin's to blame for all this. I wish Hobbs would have killed him or that he left us all alone but no, the little shit wanted Brian and got pregnant on purpose to make sure Brian can't get rid of him easily."_ He muttered.

Debbie looked at her son, shook her head as to clear the webs and realized for the first time that Michael really hated Justin with a passion. Maybe it wasn't Brian's fault but Michael and Lindsay's?

 _"I have to go. Take care, Michael."_ Debbie said and stood up.

 _"But no... stay please. I'm lonely here and the criminals scare me. Don't leave me here ma. I don't belong here."_ Michael sobbed.

 _"I will see what I can do, sweetheart. I love you, Michael."_ Debbie said sadly and left.

 

* * *

 

 

**TAYLOR ELECTRONICS**

_"Good morning, my name is Detective Carl Horvath, Pittsburgh PD. I'm looking for Craig Taylor."_ Carl introduced himself to one of the employers. Before the woman could direct him to Craig's office, a scream caught their attention.

 

**CRAIG'S OFFICE**

_"How could you do this to him? Justin is your son for fuck's sake!"_ Molly screamed.

 _"Do not talk to me like that young lady. I am your father..."_ Craig began but Molly interrupted him.

 _"Then act like one you asshole! You are nothing but a worthless piece of shit! Justin is MY brother and I love him. How could you help those bastards in their quest to fucking KILL him?! How could you do this? Tell me, I really want to know."_ Molly demanded angrily.

 _"I do not answer to you, Molly."_ Craig yelled back.

 _"But you answer to the law and as of right now to me. Detective Carl Horvath, Pittsburgh PD. I'm here to arrest you for aiding and abetting in the kidnapping and attempted murder of Justin Cole Taylor."_ Carl put the cuffs around a shocked Craig's wrist. _"You have the right to remain silent until you have contacted your lawyer."_ He said and winked at Molly.

 _"Put him into the filthiest cell you have along with a rapist and lose the key."_ Molly muttered, looking disgusted at Craig. _"As of now I don't have a father anymore. Craig Taylor, you are dead to me."_ She said and stormed out of the office and store.

 _"You heard her."_ Carl smirked and lead Craig out of his office through the store to his car. He tried hard not to smile when the customers noticed them and put their articles back and left the store without buying anything.

 

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie's not having a good time on Liberty Avenue and Justin begins his therapy with Brian by his side.

**ETHAN GOLD**

'Fuck! RAPE? I did not rape Justin. I love him, I would never hurt him. I bet it was Kinney manipulating him again. I need to talk to Justin, he will understand. I need to tell my lawyer to get in touch with him.'

 

* * *

 

 

**AT THE DINER**

_"Hey boys, what can I get you?"_ Debbie asked around but nobody paid her attention. _"I asked what you want to order."_ She snapped.

 _"From you?"_ Brandon asked. _"Nothing. Hey Kiki, could we order from you?"_ Kiki nodded in agreement and tried to hide her smile. Brandon's friends refused to hide their amusement and snickered loudly at Debbie's expression of confusement.

 _"What's wrong with me?"_ She asked curiously.

 _"I bet everyone wonders the same."_ A leather bear muttered.

 _"What the fuck is your problem? I never you treated badly, I'm always there for you so what the fuck is your fucking problem? Didn't get enough cock last night or what?"_ Debbie shouted.

 _"YOU ARE THE PROBLEM."_ Brandon yelled at her. _"We all know what you said to Kinney. You're a disgrace to every single parent out there who truly loves their child. How can you even dare to blame Kinney for the loser's shit? And by loser I mean your son. He fucking stole my car to kidnap and kill Justin. And why? Because Kinney didn't want to fuck him. And then you come along and blame Brian for the shit your son did."_ The entire dinner erupted in applause after Brandon finished his rant much to Debbie's annoyance.

 _"I took care of Brian when he had no one. I know him better than you do. You don't know what happened so you better shut the fuck up. It's not of your business."_ Debbie shouted and stormed out of the dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

**THE LOFT**

'What the fuck?' Brian muttered when he heard the loud banging. He knew that the only person knocking like this was Debbie and he mentally prepared himself for another attack. He just hoped Justin would sleep through her visit.

 _"What the fuck do you want?"_ He said in a no-nonsense tone when he opened the door.

 _"To tell you to stop spreading that bullshit about Michael around. You know that this is all your fault."_ Debbie began but a loudly yelling Justin interrupted her.

_"Don't you fucking dare blame Brian for this you cunt. Lindsay and Michael did that on their own and if you cannot see that, then you should be admitted to keep everyone safe. Ethan fucking raped me and your son watched him do that to me. And you wanna know something else? Your oh so innocent and perfect son was smiling and laughing the whole time. He couldn't wait to cause me pain and kill me. That's all on him, not Brian. And if you don't fucking leave now I'll call the cops on you and have you arrested for harassment."_

When Justin was finished yelling at her, Debbie couldn't do anything but stare at the blonde, her mouth opening and closing without a sound. Even Brian was a little surprised by Justin's outburst but he couldn't hide the pride he felt.

 _"You heard him Mrs Novotny,Leave us alone. We're done with you."_ Brian added and he knew that he had just officially lost the closest thing he knew to a mother.

Debbie turned around and her cheek collided with Jennifer Taylor's hand. _"Don't you dare come at both of my sons again, you will live to regret that. Your pathetic excuse of a son has caused enough harm to my sons and I am so fucking done with your never ending excuses for that grown up manchild of yours. Accept that your son fucked up."_ Jennifer shouted at a still shocked Debbie.

When Debbie held up her hand to slap Jennifer back, her hand was grabbed by Ben who looked her dead in the eye. _"Don't even think about it. WE ARE NOT MICHAEL! You cannot slap us around because you didn't like what you were told. Leave Debbie. Just leave and don't bother us again."_ He told her calmly.

Admitting defeat, Debbie left without looking back.

 

* * *

 

 

**LATER THAT DAY - ALEX WILDER'S OFFICE**

'Brian Kinney just left and I'm at a loss here. He told me what Justin had to endure by the hands of Peterson and Novotny. I know I am upset and filled with rage so I can only guess how Brian feels knowing the two people he called his best friends did that to his Sunshine. His Sunshine... I don't even think Brian realized how often he used this phrase. My heart breaks for both of them but I have to let go of my own feelings if I want to help them and I do.' Alex sighed.

He and Brian scheduled a session with Justin for the next day but he knew that Justin is not the only one who needs to deal with this in order to recover. Brian will need help as well as the whole family.

 

**1st SESSION - NEXT DAY**

_"Hello Justin, call me Alex. Brian I would like for you to join us. You are needed here."_ Alex told his patients. Justin and Brian entered Alex' office and took a seat on the couch and waited for Alex to begin.

 _"First of all, I think it is best to have you both here for every session so you can heal together. Would you like to do it this way or separately?"_ He asked.

 _"With Brian Please,I feel better if he's close."_ Justin said quietly.

 _"Of course I will be here, Sunshine."_ Brian spoke determined.

 _"Good. I think we should begin with you telling me about the feelings you had towards Lindsay and Michael before any of this happened. I would like to know about the relationships and dynamics between you."_ Alex began.

 _"I... they were my best friends. I trusted them, you know. I thought they cared about me and wanted the same for me that I wanted for them. Which was to be happy. Lindsay's the mother of my son Gus. We... we were family."_ Brian said sadly.

 _"Yeah, we were family. Lindsay used to be very supportive of me and my art. After the bashing she encouraged me not to give up. I thought of her as my big sister."_ Justin added.

 _"And Michael?"_ Alex asked.

 _"Michael was my brother. I always protected him in school from the bullies and helped him with homework and later I helped out with money whenever he needed some. He took care of me when we were out and I was too drunk or high."_ Brian told them.

 _"It's different for me. Michael never liked me and made it very clear since the beginning. We had some good moments like when we were working on rage but he never accepted me as Brian's partner or anything."_ Justin added sadly.

 _"And now? What do you feel for them now?"_ Alex asked.

 _"Nothing."_ Justin said.

 _"Hatred. I don't ever want to see or talk to them again. If I could I would kill them with my bare hands."_ Brian said angrily. Alex could feel the rage coming in waves from the brunette.

 _"Justin, why do you feel nothing for them? Aren't you upset or hurt?"_ Alex demanded.

 _"No!"_ Justin said loudly. _"I don't want to feel anything when it comes to them."_

'Hmm, not good', Alex thought and one look at Brian he knew the brunette was concerned, too.

 _"I understand that you would rather not feel anything, Justin but you need to allow the emotions you feel. They're part of the healing process."_ Alex explained.

 _"I... I can't."_ Justin sobbed quietly.

 _"Why? Tell us why."_ Brian urged, crying as well.

 _"They took something from me, from us. What if Ethan infected me with something? I don't want to think about this."_ Justin hiccuped.

 _"Justin listen to me, look at me and listen."_ Brian demanded and only continued when he had Justin's attention. _"I love you! I don't care if that asshole infected you with anything. It won't make me love you less. Nothing could, Justin. Hell, I wouldn't stop loving you if you were pregnant with the bastard's child. I am with you until the day that I die. Nothing and nobody can change that."_ He said passionately.

 _"I think we should wait until you get the results from your blood tests, Justin. Brian told me you've been drugged most of the time. Are there some things you remember?"_ Alex changed the topic.

 _"Not much. But I remember the look on their faces when Lindsay grabbed the knife and... it hurt so much. All that pain and then she held my daughter, our daughter like a toy and wanted to kill her. I was screaming and... and then I woke up in the hospital. I, thought they... I thought our daughter was dead."_ Justin sobbed and Alex could feel his heart breaking for the young man.

 _"Do you remember Ethan Gold's presence?"_ He continued to ask and noticed that Brian took Justin's hand to massage it gently.

 _"Not really but I heard his voice. He was talking to them. And sometimes I could feel his touches."_ Justin shivered. Brian wrapped his arms around his lover, trying to calm him.

 _"Time for a break. I left the rest of the afternoon open so you can take your time. I'm going to get us something light to eat and coffee. You can stay here and rest a bit. If you need anything my assistant will help you."_ Alex said quietly and got up. Brian nodded his thanks and focused on his upset lover.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues with Justin and Brian at Alex Wilder's office... then we go to court

**ALEX WILDER'S OFFICE**

_"Are you sure we can continue our session now?"_ Alex asked gently and was glad to see Justin nodding in agreement. _"Okay Justin, tell me how you feel most of the time."_

 _"I... sometimes I feel dirty and then I want to take a shower and wash the dirt away but no matter how hard I scrub, it's still there. I thought..."_ Justin stopped, trying to find the courage to go on. He didn't want to hurt or worry Brian but he knew he had to be honest. _"I sometimes think about taking a knife or a razor blade and rip the dirt off my skin but when I tried once I only hurt myself but I have to admit that it felt kind of... freeing."_ He admitted.

 _"Justin..."_ Brian grasped but Alex stopped him.

 _"How does it feel freeing to you, Justin? Can you try to explain that?"_ Alex asked and hoped for Justin to get it off his chest. It was a huge step to admit self harm.

 _"It was just... freeing you know. I could control it. I caused the pain, not someone else."_ He said quietly.

 _"God Justin."_ Brian said, the shock and pain clearly recognizable in his voice.

 _"Do you feel the urge to do it, Justin? Or did it just happen once?"_ Alex continued. Justin looked at Brian before he took a deep breath.

 _"Since it happened yes, sometimes I get the urge."_ He admitted.

 _"When Justin? When do you get the urge?"_ Brian wanted to know.

 _"When I wake up after a nightmare, when I think of... Ethan and what he did to me. When I want to just be close to you. When my mom or Daphne hug me."_ Justin said inbetween sobs.

Brian's eyes widened in disbelief. Justin's confession shook him and he wondered why he didn't notice the signs.

 _"Did you tell Brian how you feel?"_ Alex asked, hoping he read Brian's face right.

 _"No. I couldn't. Brian is so wonderful."_ Justin said and turned to look at his lover with a honest smile. _"I don't think I could cope without him. He gives me space when I need it but holds me when I need it, too. He's so understanding and sweet and gentle with me. The last thing I want to do is worry him more than he already does."_

 _"Justin of course I worry. You're my partner... my... my everything! I want to be there for you. I might not always know what to do or say but I want to help you. You have to let me in to do that. I wasn't the one they did all this shit to."_ Brian said but Alex and Justin both interrupted him.

 _"No Brian! They did this to us!"_ Justin said.

 _"That's where you are wrong Brian. They might have not done anything to you directly but it still affects you."_ Alex told him.

Brian sighed and took a deep breath, pinching his nose before he answered, _"Yeah that's true. But I don't want Justin to deal with this himself. We're in this together and I want for us to heal together."_ He said looking at Justin.

* * *

 

**1 WEEK LATER**

**COURT**

_"Mr. Novotny, would you please tell the Jury why you hate Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney?"_ Frank Engelhard asked.

 _"I don't hate Brian!"_ Michael yelled.

 _"You don't? Then why did you try to kill his partner and daughter?"_ He asked curiously.

 _"Because Justin is a cheating whore who only uses Brian for his body and money."_ The comic geek replied.

 _"And what does that have to do with you, Mr. Novotny?"_ Frank wanted to know.

 _"Brian is my best friend and I look out for him. Justin manipulates him all the time. He's not my Brian anymore."_ Michael explained.

 _"Your Brian? Do you mean he isn't the Brian you could go to when you had money problems? Or when you did something wrong and needed him to fix it? The Brian who was lonely and needed alcohol and drugs to deal with his childhood and emotions?"_ The lawyer asked and Michael looked like he saw a ghost.

 _"My son and I took care of the asshole when he had no one! He would be nothing without us."_ Debbie shouted, interrupting.

The judge, August McFaydor, looked at the waitress in disgust. _"Quiet! I don't allow such behavior in my court."_

 _"Thank you your Honor."_ Frank said before he turned back to Michael. _"You did nothing to help when Ethan Gold raped him. According to the statements you made in interrogation, you enjoyed watching suffer. Your hatred towards Justin Taylor comes from him being who Brian Kinney wants. Did I get that right, Mr. Novotny?"_

 _"Brian promised me! He loves me, 'always have, always will'. That's what he always said."_ Michael said in a 'duh' voice.

 _"As a friend. Brian Kinney has told us that he never had the intention to become romantically involved with you. In fact, he wasn't even interested in a one time fling with you. Surely you know that?"_ Frank urged.

 _"NO!"_ Michael shouted. _"Brian loves me, only me. Justin is just a trick."_ Frank just smirked. Novotny had no chance to get out of this. Lindsay Peterson would be harder tho.

* * *

 

**COURT - BREAK ROOM**

Brian was frozen in place. The full force of Michael's hatred for Justin hit him once again but before he could find any excuse to blame himself for this mess, Justin turned to him.

 _"I'm so sorry, Brian I wish you wouldn't sit in there and listen to them."_ The blonde said quietly.

 _"There's no place where I'd rather be, Justin. Wherever you are is where I will be. I was just thinking that all of this is my fault but it really isn't. Michael did this. Lindsay and Ethan, too. They did it because of me but that's because they don't want to accept my choices. And no matter what they might say or do Justin, my choice will always be you."_ Brian vowed and was gifted not only by Justin's bright smile but also a passionate kiss from his sunshine.

 _"I love you, Justin."_ Brian whispered.

 _"And I love you, Brian."_ Justin whispered back.

 

**COURT - BREAK ROOM**

**ALEX' THOUGHTS**

'God, that guy is so sick. How can a human being enjoy watching someone being raped? That's as bad as being the rapist. I'm looking forward to Lindsay and Ethan's hearings.' Alex thought.

* * *

 

**BACK IN COURT**

_"Mr. Gold, why did you help and in their kidnapping and torturing of Justin Taylor?"_ Frank began questioning Ethan.

 _"I didn't torture him! I love Justin, he's my angel. I tried to comfort him."_ Ethan told him.

 _"By raping him?"_ Frank continued.

 _"I didn't rape him. I would never hurt Justin, I love him."_ Ethan said, desperation in his voice.

 _"Was Mr Taylor awake when you 'comforted' him?"_ Frank asked.

 _"No. No he was shivering and in pain."_ Ethan answered.

 _"Did he tell you that he wanted you to 'comfort' him?"_ Frank urged.

 _"No, he wasn't able to speak."_ Ethan admitted quietly.

 _"So, Mr Taylor was not awake, he was in clear discomfort and he didn't verbally agree to have sex with you. That is called rape, Mr Gold."_ Frank explained.

 _"I wanted to help him."_ That was all Ethan said before he began to sob. "No more questions." Frank dismissed Ethan and his tears.

 

**30 MINUTES LATER**

_"Mrs Peterson, you know why we are here. Would you like to explain your actions?"_ Frank acted bored.

 _"I did what I thought was best for Brian and our son Gus. He shouldn't be replaced by Justin's brat."_ The blonde woman seethed.

 _"Oh, I wasn't aware that Brian Kinney didn't intend to keep taking care of his son?"_ Frank said.

 _"He wouldn't say that but that was Justin's intention. He wanted Brian and all his money for himself. Justin never understood that Brian cared more about Michael and I. We are his true friends and Justin was jealous."_ Lindsay said.

 _"Justin Taylor's jealousy? Do you still think what you did was 'the best for Mr Kinney' as you said so?"_ Frank wanted to know. Lindsay's answer would help the Jury to see how evil she really was.

 _"Yes, of course. Brian was so busy catering to Justin's every whim that he couldn't even visit me or Michael in prison."_ Lindsay sneered.

 _"No more questions, your Honor."_ Frank smiled and sat down.

The judge stood up and turned to the Jury. _"Please go to the chambers and make your decision."_

 

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the trial? This chapter is all about Brian and Justin... oh and Debbie getting her ass kicked by Sunshine ;)

**AT THE LOFT**

Brian felt restless. He was shocked when they were told that the jury was undecided. Brian couldn't understand how the jury could not make a decision,that should have been clear. Lindsay, Michael and Ethan were guilty, they admitted to the crimes they did and showed no remorse. Nobody could understand it.

Justin was so exhausted that he fell asleep as soon as Brian had laid him down. The entire family was hoping this nightmare would finally come to an end but with the jury not making a decision regarding the verdicts the nightmare would continue to haunt Justin and his family.

His old pain management methods were out of question for Brian. Alcohol or drugs were not a possibility with the children and Justin needing him. Going out to pick up a trick wasn't on Brian's agenda either. He didn't want to touch, smell and feel some random guy. He only wanted Justin, his Sunshine. But Brian knew the blonde wasn't ready for that yet. The damage that Ethan caused was still too fresh and it would take time for Justin to heal from that.

Brian's musings on what to do were interrupted by a heavy knocking on the loft door, signaling the arrival of none other than Debbie Novotny. Brian took a deep breathe and tried to get himself under control before he opened the door to deal with Debbie.

 _"What do you want?"_ He muttered angrily but kept his voice low, hoping to get rid of the woman before Justin woke up.

 _"I'm here to pick up Jenny. I got myself a lawyer to make sure she's being raised right."_ Debbie told him trying to get into the loft but Brian blocked her.

 _"Jenny is not here and you should remember that you need Mel's permission to pick her up. And I happen to know that Mel didn't give said permission to you so you can go and bother the lawyer you talked about."_ Brian told her sternly.

 _"I want Jenny NOW!"_ Debbie shouted. _"You have no right to keep her away from me. She needs ap proper upbringing away from all of you who will poison her mind against Michael."_ Debbie continued.

Brian laughed but there was no humor in his voice before he retorted, _"We don't poison her mind against Michael. Hell we're not even talking about him. We do our very best to protect Jenny and Gus from what Lindsay and Michael did and you will not drag them into this mess_." Brian said.

 _"She will want to know about her father and me, Asshole. I know you, have always said you were trouble. I'm not Michael, you cannot manipulate me or lead me on. I can see through your bullshit. If you think for one second that I would believe anything you say then you're in for a big surprise. Jenny belongs to her relatives, not some fucked up, drug addicted whore like you."_ Debbie shouted.

Although Brian was seething and very hurt by Debbie's words he didn't take the bait. Instead, he replied calmly to her. _"When Jenny and Gus are old enough to understand Mel and I will talk to them, explain what happened and give them the choice to see Michael and Lindsay and make their own decisions regarding them. But when and how that will happen is not your business. Mel and I will take care of that when the time is right."_

 _"None of this would have happened if you hadn't played with their feelings and lead them on. You know how Michael felt about you. All you had to do was give him what he wanted but no, you had to flaunt Justin in his face and break his heart over and over again. Michael tried to protect you and took care of you and how do you thank him? And me? You had no one, Asshole. Nobody cared about you or loved you except for Michael and I. We took care of you and what do you do? Piss all over us because of some blonde piece of ass."_ Debbie ranted but stopped when she heard a gasp from behind Brian.

 _"Blonde piece of ass? Is that what you really think of me Debbie?"_ Justin asked, shocked and hurt.

 _"No but you hurt Michael."_ She started but Justin interrupted her.

 _"FUCK YOU DEBBIE! I DIDN'T HURT THE LITTLE FUCKER! HE KIDNAPPED ME, LET ETHAN RAPE ME AND LAUGHED ALL THE WHILE. HE ENJOYED WATCHING ME SUFFER AND AS IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH HE FUCKING TRIED TO KILL MY DAUGHTER!"_ Justin yelled and Debbie's eyes widened in shock.

 _"That's all because Brian lead him on!"_ She stuttered.

 _"SHUT UP DEBBIE! YOU KNOW SHIT!"_ Justin yelled again before he took a deep breath. _"Michael is a spoiled, selfish and manipulative piece of shit. He hates me because Brian loves me and not him. Why are you always blaming Brian for Michael's fuck ups? Is it really so fucking hard for you to admit that your son isn't perfect? He's a fucking criminal. He used Brian time and time again. He used Brian's money and lied to all of us, including you but instead of it opening your eyes you refuse to see the truth. And no Debbie, the truth isn't that Brian is to blame. Michael did all of this himself. YOU taught Michael how to lie, YOU let him get away with every single fuck up! YOU demanded that Brian fixed whatever shit Michael did. Fuck you and your opinion. Saint Debbie doesn't know a Goddamned thing in the world. Go away and pray that your precious baby won't end up being Bubba's bitch in prison because that's where he belongs."_ Justin said and pushed her out of the door and slammed it closed.

Brian just stood there in awe, proud of his Sunshine for standing up to the bully that is Debbie Novotny. He smirked proudly and raised an eyebrow when Justin turned to look at him.

 _"Brian."_ Justin said.

 _"Yeah?"_ Brian asked breathlessly.

 _"Move your ass to the bedroom and get naked Your ass is mine now."_ Justin said confidently and Brian was more than turned on. Without hesitation he turned and walked towards the bed, getting rid of his shirt and pants on the way.

  
**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good session with Alex... an attack and smirking police officers... and finally, the verdicts...

THE NEXT DAY AT ALEX' OFFICE

 _"Brian are you okay?"_ Alex asked when he noticed that Brian looked rather uncomfortable and seemed to have a problem sitting down.

 _"Never been better."_ Brian answered, grinning smugly.

Justin giggled shyly, his usual pale skin turning a shade of red in his face when he quietly admitted, _"It's my fault. Kind of. I… um how do I say that?"_ Justin mused loudly.

Alex looked confused between the two men that sat in front of him, wondering what was going on. He narrowed his eyes when his eyes landed on Brian before the ad exec grinned cheekily at Justin and turned back to look at Alex.

 _"What happened? You want to know what happened?"_ He asked, making Alex a little nervous. Brian continued at Alex' nod. _"Well, Debbie showed up to insult me and Justin, to tell us that she has found some lawyer to get custody of Jenny and then…" he stopped, teasing Alex. "Bang boom bang! Justin shouted at her, shocking me and her, then pushed Debbie out of the door and slammed it closed . When he was done getting rid of her, he fucked the shit out of me. And I fucking loved it. I admit I'm not used to having such a sore ass but it was worth it. He topped me before but last night… the entire night. He kept on fucking me and it was fan-fucking-tastic."_ Brian smiled proudly. Justin was blushing hard at that point but Alex truly enjoyed Brian's little speech. He knew that for Justin is wasn't just fucking. It was taking control and defending himself. Alex could definitely understand Brian's pride.

 _"That's great, Justin. How did you feel?"_ The therapist asked the blonde.

 _"Um… awesome? Good? Amazing? Brian's an amazing top, the best actually but he's also great at bottoming and I always cherish those moments because he usually prefers to top so of course it was absolutely perfect. But I don't think you're asking about that so I guess when I heard Debbie talking I got really, really upset because how can she dare to come to our home and insult Brian? She always claimed to love and accept him but it was conditional and I think Brian realized it, too recently. And it hurts me on his behalf and then she called me a blonde piece of ass and made Michael out to be some innocent saint and I lost it. All those years of Michael's bullying and Lindsay's, too… it was just too much with Debbie's speech on top. I lost it and let all of my anger out at her. And it felt so good, so freeing. I felt as if I was taking back something that was taken away from me. I felt like myself again. When she was out and I looked at Brian and saw the look of pride in his eyes - uh and he was turned on as well - I couldn't help myself. I wanted to feel him again so I was kind of demanding but really I was asking for him to let me in control and he just went into the bedroom, shredding his clothes and presenting himself to me. It was awesome. Knowing that Brian still loves and trusts me after all they did is the greatest gift he could give me."_ Justin spoke passionately.

Alex felt the love between the two men and was happy that they can heal together. He was sure that nothing could tear those two apart.

 

* * *

 

 

LATER THAT AFTERNOON  
AT THE COURTHOUSE - OUTSIDE

Several police officers brought Lindsay, Michael and Ethan and tried to get them through the huge group of people and reporters into the office. A loud scream came from Michael stopped every one's movements.

 _"FUCK! THAT HURTS!"_ Michael yelled, in pain.

 _"That was the purpose of me kicking your balls with these high heels."_ A woman said.

 _"Mam, please step back."_ The police officer demanded smirking.

 _"Nichelle please. My name is Nichelle and would your kind officers be so nice and check out that poor little girl over there?"_ The woman, Nichelle, asked the officers with a wink.

The officers turned around to look for the poor little girl and only turned back around when Lindsay let out a yell of pain. _"I can't see a girl over there. You guys?"_ The officer asked his colleagues who shook their heads no.

 _"Oh but right over there. See."_ Nichelle said and all officers turned to look away once again. This time they waited for Ethan Gold to leave out a cry and they didn't have to wait long.

 _"Well, I still don't see anything. Are you sure you saw something?"_ The officer asked again, smirking.

 _"Oh officers, I am so sorry. I'm just realizing that it was a doll. Please accept my deepest apology for taking your attention from these criminals."_ Nichelle said while grinning. One of the officers laughed out loud along with the reporters.

 _"This bitch attacked us! It was filmed! Arrest her!"_ Lindsay shouted.

 _"Have you guys seen anything?"_ The officer asked and all the waiting reporters shook their heads no and checked their cameras, appearing to be too busy to have noticed anything.

Lindsay, Michael and Ethan scowled but said nothing when the officers led them into the building.

 

 

COURT ROOM

 _"All rise for Judge McFaydor."_ The balige said.

 _"Did the jury come to a verdict?"_ August McFaydor asked the jury.

 _"Yes, we did."_ The woman, Andrea Bellhorn, responded for the group. Judge McFaydor motioned for her to read the verdict.

 _"We, the jury, find Lindsay Peterson guilty in all accused cases._  
 _We, the jury, find Michael Novotny guilty in all accused cases._  
 _We, the jury, find Ethan Gold guilty in all accused cases._  
 _The jury had not been able to agree to a sentence for each of the accused yesterday. Today we decided that because of the nature of the crime, the lack of remorse and cruel intentions, the defendants are to be sentenced to life imprisonment without clearance."_ Andrea read the verdict and while Justin, Brian and their true family and friends clapped in happiness, the three sentenced criminals were shocked and Debbie began to cry for her son.

20 Minutes later, Brian led a happy and relieved Justin out of the building followed by the gang. Brian quickly stopped to give a statement to the reporters and what followed was a true sight for everyone: members of Liberty Avenue and reporters were clapping and giving a standing ovation to Justin Taylor, who survived the cruelty of their former friends and Ethan.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, dreams of revenge and a determined Sunshine...

**ANDREA BELLHORN**

'It's over! Finally! Who would have thought that it would take us that much longer to find the right verdict for Peterson, Gold and Novotny? To be honest, I was quite surprised by some of my fellow jury-members. There's Peter, he's against all kinds of violence and really believes that people can change but I heard him muttering that those 3 pieces of shit deserve to be tortured and left to die a slow and painful death. I have to admit that I thought the same.

Then we have Anne who is a real homophobe but she was so disgusted by those 3 and what they did to that young man and his daughter that she asked for them to be burned alive. She wasn't even blinking when she learned that Justin Taylor was gay. In fact, she said that he should be allowed to do the same to Peterson, Gold and Novotny but he was raised well and would never do something like that.

How can they claim to love the man, Brian Kinney or for Ethan Gold to claim to love Justin Taylor? If you love someone you want the best for them. You want for them to be happy but those 3 didn't act like they cared about either Kinney or Taylor at all. Not to mention that Peterson and Novotny both had partners who truly loved them.  
I'm totally straight, never met a woman who made me want to try a ride on the other side. I don't understand the attraction but I have no problems with homosexuality. As long as both people want it, I'm fine with it. I also know that some people like both and that's fine, too but Peterson claimed to be a lesbian so how come she was crazy about Kinney? She's a coward for not admitting the truth and that pisses me off.

Now that we have finally found a verdict we all agreed to we hope for Taylor and Kinney to leave that shit behind them and heal from this. I want to have children in a couple of years and to me, when you love your children you wouldn't do something that could stop you from seeing them grow up. Peterson and Novotny did, they let their children down because they're in love with a man who doesn't want them. But instead of accepting that and living their lives they turned into monsters and their children are being left behind. Fortunately their children have real parents who love them more than anything.

Next week we will come together again for the hearing of Craig Taylor, Gary Saperstein and Kip Thomas. We don't know what they have done or what they're being accused of but we know they worked with Peterson and her 2 idiots so we're ready to face them and hopefully find the perfect verdict for them.'

 

* * *

 

 

**PITTSBURGH JAIL MALE PRISONER SECTION**

_"Sis, you're here! When did you get in town?"_ Roger asked his sister Emily.

 _"Roger darling, how have you been? I got back for the trial of Novotny, Peterson and Gold. I thought I'd stop by for a quick visit with you."_ Emily greeted her older brother.

 _"Novotny's here. What a whiner he is. So annoying. Are you writing about it?"_ Roger asked.

 _"No, it's personal. Peterson and I went to school together and I never liked her. What do you know about Novotny and why he's here?"_ She asked.

 _"Nothing really. Just that Justin Taylor fucked him over and Kinney has changed so much that he wouldn't even help his best friend."_ Roger said and Emily got really upset. She took her time to explain everything to her brother and why she hates Novotny so much.

 _"It took me a while but I found out who brought Stockwell down. The bastard covered Ricker after he killed Jason. I miss our baby brother so much, Roger. It was Kinney and Taylor who brought Stockwell down. We owe those two the little bit of justice we got for Jason. Novotny is a liar and he was willing to kill Taylor and an innocent baby. He's no better than Ricker or Stockwell."_ Emily cried.

 _"Leave it with me, sis. Novotny won't be a happy camper here."_ Roger promised.

 

**PITTSBURGH JAIL FEMALE PRISONER SECTION**

Cynthia had never set a foot in this prison but after everything Peterson put Brian and Justin through she wanted revenge. Brian's assistant and Kinnetik co-owner was out for blood and to make sure that Peterson would suffer she was ready to face her former neighbour: Alanis McQuort. The woman was sentenced to a lifetime in prison for murder and she owed Cynthia a favour and the blonde was about to demand said favour.

The two women talked for about an hour before Cynthia left the prison with a smile and the promise from Alanis to make Lindsay's life a living hell. The viper wouldn't even know what had hit her.

 

* * *

 

 

**THE LOFT**   
**JUSTIN'S THOUGHTS**

'I'm in awe, staring at Brian laying on the couch with Leonie on his chest. They look so adorable. Brian is an amazing father and would give his life to protect his children from harm. I am worried because even though he and I enjoyed my coming back to life yesterday, I forgot to protect us both. How I could forget the condom two times is a mystery to me. I have to tell Brian. We are still waiting for the last result from my blood test. So far every test came back negative for any disease but there's still a chance for me to be sick from Ethan.

Brian and Alex were right, trying to avoid feeling anything about Lindsay, Michael and Ethan and what they did was wrong. Thanks to Debbie I am now able to deal with those feelings. I still cannot believe Debbie is acting like that. I mean, yes I know how much she loves Michael but why can't she see that he did this on his own? Why is she still trying to blame Brian for everything?' Justin thought and then decided to face the women he and Brian looked up to for many years.

 

**DEBBIE'S HOUSE**

Justin knocked on Debbie's door and waited patiently for her to open the door. He wasn't sure what he wanted to achieve with this visit but he was determined to protect Brian from Debbie harassing them.

He didn't smile when Debbie opened the door. The usually loud and overjoyed woman was only a shell of her usual self. Her eyes were red from all the tears she had shed since the verdict. Justin knew that it wasn't for her, but it was no excuse for her to treat Brian so badly.

 _"Sunsh… Justin, what are you doing here?"_ Debbie asked warily.

 _"I'm here to talk to you about everything. Hopefully we can sit down and talk calmly."_ Justin answered confidently and followed Debbie inside after she motioned for him to come in.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael learns what payback is... Justin confronts Debbie... and a sweet B/J moment

**DEBBIE'S HOUSE**

_"So Sunshine, what do you want to talk about?"_ Debbie asked calmly but she was seething on the inside. She was so sure that Justin was about to talk badly about her son.

 _"I know this situation is not easy for you, Deb. I know that. But I think you need to see that this isn't about you. Lindsay and Michael did this to me and Brian, not you. Do you honestly expect me and Brian to let this go because you want us to?"_ Justin asked her.

 _"Brian owes me and Michael. We protected him and gave him shelter."_ Debbie told him sternly. _"And the same goes for you. If it wasn't for me you would have ended up on the streets after your parents kicked you out and Brian didn't want you around."_ She reminded him.

 _"Yes Deb, you and Michael were important to him and you were there for him when he needed you but you could have done more if you're honest with yourself. You let Brian go home, never went to the police or child service to make sure he was safe from Jack and Joan. But that's not the point right now. You protected him? No you didn't. You patched him up, gave him some food and a bed to sleep in but you sent him back home. How many times did Brian protect Michael at school from the bullies? How many times did Brian help Michael with his school work or you with the mortgage or bills? Hasn't he paid enough? Emotionally and financially? And Deb please remember the huge check my mom gave to you on a regular basis while I lived here. You got more than enough money for that time."_ Justin stated calmly.

 _"What about Rage? Without Michael you wouldn't have made a dime at all."_ Debbie continued, ignoring what Justin just told her.

 _"I was the one drawing it, Deb. Michael just did the dialogue and that wasn't even coming from him. He used MY life and Brian's and even our conversations. Michael couldn't have done the comic without me either or without Brian, who paid a lot of money to promote it. Remember the party at Babylon for the comic? It was all paid for by Brian and Brian alone."_ Justin said.

 _"I remember that party very well Sunshine."_ Deb sneered. _"You left Brian for the fiddler that night. And Michael was there for him. I tried my best to support both of you."_ She continued.

 _"Of course I remember what I did. But I owned my mistakes and made amends. Brian forgave me just as I forgave him for the mistakes he made. We're not the perfect couple, never were and probably never will be and we both don't want that. But those mistakes were ours to make and judge, not yours. Michael wasn't there for him. He told Brian that he should have left me to die and Michael was there with Brian at the hospital. He knew how much the bashing affected him and Michael still said that and watched all of you blaming Brian. You called Brian an animal instead of demanding what happened. You know where Brian came from, he wasn't violent but you all were too busy ganging up on him to see that."_ Justin stopped her.

 _"Michael was wrong to say that but he was upset with you."_ Debbie told him.

 _"Why? I didn't cheat on him. It was between me, Brian and Ethan. Not Michael. But please, let's get to the point of my visit. Everything that happened in the past between you, Brian and Michael - good and bad - does that really excuse Michael trying to kill me and my daughter? Does it? Because Debbie, Michael wasn't just trying to ruin my relationship with Brian. He wanted to kill me and my daughter, my innocent baby daughter."_ Justin asked and could see Debbie trying to come up with another excuse.

 _"Do you think that Michael would have done that if Brian hadn't always been stringing him along?"_ She asked.

 _"Do you really think that this is an excuse for his attempt to kill my daughter and me?"_ Justin snapped.

Debbie blinked but couldn't come up with something to say so Justin took a deep breath and began talking to her.

 _"Listen Debbie, Brian loves you and a part of him always will love you like a mother but you hurt him. You are no different than Michael if you keep going like this and I won't stand by and watch you destroy the most amazing man I've ever met. Trust me when I tell you that I will get a restraining order against you and that would still be me being nice to you, Deb. Brian has suffered enough for your love and acceptance. The truth is that your love is not only conditional but also toxic and your acceptance isn't worth shit. Stay away from Brian and my family or get your shit together and be the mother and woman you always claim to be."_ Justin told her sternly. When he was finished he got up and left the waitress stunned.

Outside in his car, Justin took a deep breath and cried silently, mourning for the loss of the closest thing Brian had for a mother. He knew that if Debbie wouldn't stop the shit Brian would lose her and no matter how many times his stud would deny it, he would be hurting.  
  


* * *

 

  
**PITTSBURGH JAIL - MALE PRISONER SECTION**

_"Novotny!"_ Michael jumped in surprise when his name was called. He turned around to see the other inmates stalking towards him.

 _"W-what is going on?"_ He asked shakingly.

 _"Payback Time, Bitch Novotny."_ One of the guys said.

 _"Yeah… what's the problem now? You can hurt an innocent baby but can't stand up for yourself when faced with someone your height?"_ Roger sneered. _"We know what you did and now it's time for you to pay the price for your crimes."_

 _"No, no… you got it wrong. I… I t-tried to save my best friend."_ Michael whined but nobody listened to him. Roger and his buddies grabbed him and dragged him to the bathroom.

 _"Oh lookie Michael, Raphael left you a nice present. I'll give you some hints: it's brown and stinks."_ Another voice sneered and pushed Michael's head into the toilet.

Each one of the 31 inmates repeated the action and reminded him to chew carefully before some even decided to piss on the crying Michael whose face was covered with shit.

When they were done with him, Roger leaned down and promised Michael, _"that is only the beginning, Novotny. We have more coming for you."_ With that, Roger and the rest of the guys left Michael lying on the cold floor in the bathroom, their laughter echoing in the walls.  
  


* * *

 

**  
THE LOFT - BRIAN**

'Where's the little shit? How could he just go out without saying a word? I swear I'm going to kill the twat when he comes back.' Brian muttered after he hung up on Jennifer. He called her as well as Daphne, Emmett and Ted but nobody had seen Justin. He knew he couldn't go out and look for Justin since the kids were here. He heaved a sigh of relief when he heard the loft door opening and shutting and saw Justin coming towards him.

 _"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how fucking worried I've been?"_ Brian said but stopped his rant when he noticed how sad his lover looked. _"What's wrong, Justin?"_

 _"I went to see Deb."_ Justin told him sadly.

 _"What for?"_ Brian asked confused.

 _"For you, you idiot. I tried to make her see that nothing can excuse what Michael did so she either has to get her shit together or leave us alone. I don't know what she will do."_ Justin cried.

Brian, who was amazed with the love and care his lover had for him, walked up to Justin and hugged him tightly. _"It's up to her. As long as I have you and our beautiful family I will be happy and have everything I need. And you gave me a real mother in Jennifer, Sunshine."_ He whispered.

 _"I love you, Brian. I won't have her showing up and hurting you."_ Justin told him and almost melted when Brian gave him a huge, honest smile.

 _"I love you, too Sunshine."_ Brian whispered.

 

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about how Brian deals with a sobbing and begging Debbie... just what is she begging for?

**2 DAYS LATER - THE LOFT**

Brian just put Leonie into her crib after having changed her diaper, Justin was still asleep and from what Brian could see, having a good dream. The way he whispered Brian's name breathlessly gave the ad exec a good idea what his Sunshine's dream was about. Brian loved nothing more than to watch his little family. He enjoyed the calm and peacefulness when Justin, Gus and Leo were happy and rested. It's what helped him to deal with all the bad shit that happened to them.  
  


That beautiful moment was interrupted by a soft knocking on the door and left Brian wondering who would show up at seven in the morning on a Sunday. Opening the door, Brian changed his demeanour within seconds from relaxed to tense, ready to rip Debbie's head off.  
  


 _"What do you want?"_ He asked her sharply with a raised eyebrow.  
  


 _"I want to talk to you…"_ Debbie said weakly. Brian nodded and motioned for her to come in.  
  


 _"Alright. Talk but no yelling. The kids are sleeping and so is Justin. The moment you get loud I will kick your sorry ass out."_ He told her sternly, not letting her see how he really felt.  
  


A big part of Brian missed Debbie. Or at least, one side of her. He knew that she had a big heart but was blinded by her love for her son. He also knew that Debbie was willingly blind to all Michael's mistakes and faults. Brian was sure he and his family would move on without her but a tiny part of him still hoped for Deb to be the woman he knew she could be.  
  


 _"I was mad at Sunshine after he kinda ripped me a new asshole, you know but that little adorable shit was right."_ She started but wavered quickly. _"I know that I hurt you, all of you with my behavior lately and there really is no excuse for that but can't anyone see or at least try to see I'm a mother? I only ever wanted what was best for Michael. I… I wanted him to be happy, to know that he will always be loved. Do you guys really think that I raised him with the intention of him becoming a monster? I'm aware that I failed but I didn't just fail you guys or my son. I failed Vic and most of all, I failed myself when all I ever wanted was happiness for all the people that I care about. I miss all of our family and although nobody can understand it, I even miss my son. It is so fucking hard to see the son you love and had always put first before anyone else become so evil and, and… shit."_ She was sobbing openly now.  
  


Brian did think the same about her conflicted feelings. He knew she would have problems to see Michael for real and not the boy she raised and he could understand her pain but it was not an excuse in his eyes.  
  


 _"Nobody believes that you raised him like that, Debbie. You never taught him how to kill someone, to torture and kidnap someone but you did teach him to manipulate, to ignore problems, to put the blame on others. And you still do that. You know I have been thinking about everything you said since Michael and Lindsay lost it and you wanna know what hurts_ _the most? Not your insults and blaming me for everything. But the moment you attacked Justin, I swear I wanted to punch you. Sunshine is my everything. First, I almost lost him because of Hobbs, then it was because of that stupid bomb. But then I almost lost him because of two people I called my friends. Justin went through hell and back to survive and live. And what did you do? That blonde piece of ass comment of yours was the most hurtful thing you could have said. I said that to him myself once, when we were on the outs during the fiddler-period. I saw the hurt in his eyes, the anger, the pain. But do you know what I saw when you said that to him? Acceptance. He accepted that you will never love him like a son. You will never love anyone like a son. He knew he had lost the woman he used to adore and look up to and that's when I realized that I will protect my family even from you if I have to."_ He told her, not giving away the insecurity he truly felt.  
  


 _"I am sorry for all the things that I said. However, I still need your help Brian."_ Debbie looked at him.  
  


 _"Deb, I cannot tell Justin or anyone else to forgive you. I can't help you with that."_ Brian interrupted her.  
  


 _"I know that, Brian."_ Debbie snapped, hating to be interrupted. She took a deep, calming breath before continuing. _"Michael called me last night. He said he'd been attacked by some guys in jail. They made him eat shit and hurt him. I don't know what I am supposed to do now. I don't think I can just walk into prison and demand for them to keep Michael safe. Please help me, Brian. I know you're upset with Michael but you know that he doesn't deserve to be treated like this."_ She begged.  
  


 _"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"_ Brian yelled outraged. Shaking his head, he tried to lower his voice. _"Did you just come here to beg for me to help him? Is that the real reason for your wannabe apology? GET OUT!"_  
  


 _"Brian please, listen…"_ Debbie began but Brian stopped her.  
  


 _"NO! GET OUT! Don't come back here, don't call us. If you see us on the street, go into another direction. Poor little Mikey you say? I say he gets what he fucking deserved and that isn't even half as bad as what he did to Justin now GET OUT OF OUR LIVES!"_ He shouted and Debbie all but ran out of the loft, scared of Brian.  
  


 _"FUCK! SHIT! I almost fell for her bullshit."_ Brian yelled, then mumbled over and over. He jumped a little when two arms were wrapped around his waist but the soothing voice of his ray of sunshine calmed him instantly.  
  


 _"I'm so proud of you, Brian."_ Justin whispered sweetly. _"We both made mistakes in the past but just so you know. When you called me a piece of blonde ass I knew you didn't mean it because I could see it in your eyes. It pained you to say that to me. But none of that matters anymore. Let's move on from all the ugly shit we faced in our past."_

  
Brian held his Sunshine tightly, savoring his words and smell, breathing in his scent before he picked the blonde up and carried him to the bedroom. With the kids still sleeping, he needed a hot make out session with his lover.

 

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter has a chat with Deb... Brian and Justin finally get the final results of Justin's blood test... and a HUGE surprise ;)

**LATER THAT DAY**

Hunter finished cleaning the dish and sighed deeply. Justin called him earlier to warn him and the gang about Debbie's quest to find help for poor little Mikey. Hunter's first thought was that Justin pranked him but then realized that it was a classic Debbie move. He was grateful that Debbie had welcomed him into her world and supported Ben and Michael when they adopted him but he refused to pay that debt for the rest of his life. Especially since Ben never once held it over his head. Michael and Deb did but nobody else.

A part of him was ashamed of his behavior towards Justin at the beginning but Justin didn't seem to hold it against him. Shit, Justin probably understood his attitude towards Brian. But unlike Justin, Hunter never fell in love with Brian. Yeah, he was attracted to Kinney but that wasn't the same as loving him. The young man shook his head. He admired and respected Kinney but he had to admit that Justin impressed him even more. No matter what sort of shit life threw at the blonde, he fought back and survived it, became an even better and stronger person. Justin wasn't some weak faggot, no the blonde was strong, smart and determined. But he was also fiercely loyal and honest and an all around good guy who stood up for what he believed in and never fought dirty. Hunter could see why a guy like Kinney fell for Justin.

Although Hunter didn't know details, he knew that Brian had come from an abusive household. He knew about the rules the man had created to protect himself from harm. The man wouldn't let anyone come close enough to see the pain, insecurity and longing behind those well crafted masks. Only someone like Justin could break those walls. Someone who believed that Brian Kinney was worth loving and deserving of happiness.

When they were both finally at the same place in their lives everything seemed perfect and Hunter wanted to slap himself for being blind to Michael's manipulations and wrong doings.

His musings however were interrupted by a loud banging on the door signaling the arrival of one Debbie Novotny. Hunter took a deep breath before he opened the door. Ben was out grocery shopping and hopefully wouldn't be back in time to hear the crap the waitress tended to sprout.

 _"Before you say a word you will listen to me Debs. You and I can sit down and talk calmly but the moment you begin to shout I will kick you out. Do you understand that?"_ He told her sternly, meaning it. Debbie nodded and went in after Hunter and sat down at the kitchen table.

 _"So…"_ Hunter began. _"What brings you here? Did you remember that Michael had left a husband and adopted son behind when he decided to become a criminal?"_

 _"I… Michael is not a criminal, Hunter. He has been good to you and Ben. Please don't deny that."_ Debbie begged quietly. Hunter realized that Debbie had probably broken after her last confrontation. The woman was now trying her hardest to hold on to the good things that Michael did.

 _"Deb, Michael agreed to adopt me because it's what Ben wanted but that's really not the point here. The point is that whatever good Michael has done in the past, it doesn't justify the kidnapping and… you know trying to kill people. And please, didn't Ben and I bring something good into Michael's life, too? Or yours? Ben loved him, really loved him. He never tried to change Michael into a complete stranger like his ex did, that David guy. Ben took care of Michael, Jenny and me while Michael only cared about himself mostly. Do you think that Michael thought of Jenny for even a second when he did the shit to Justin and Leonie? Did he think of Ben or me? He didn't. And I can't and won't excuse that. I love you Deb and I really don't want to lose you, nobody wants to lose you but if you go on like you have recently you will lose everyone."_ Hunter told her sadly. Debbie nodded quietly and left, hopefully thinking about what Hunter just told her.

 

* * *

 

 

**4 DAYS LATER**

Justin paced the waiting room nervously. He was waiting for the last of his test results, hoping that Ethan hadn't infected him with anything. And if that wasn't enough to worry about already, Brian had been sick the past couple of days. Justin was afraid he had infected Brian too but the brunette told him to calm down, it was probably just the stress from the past months or the flu or something he ate.

 _"Sit down, twat. I'm sure the doctor would like for his other patients to use this room without the holes you're gonna pace in it. You'll be fine and I'll be fine, too. Don't worry."_ Brian told his nervous lover.

 _"But Brian, what if…"_ Justin started but Brian interrupted him.

 _"None of that shit, Sunshine. We already played the what if game several times . Everything will be fine and even if it's not, nothing will change. We're in this together."_ Brian said gently, kissing his lover's nose before nuzzling him.

About 20 minutes later they sat in the doctor's office and breathed in relieve when Justin's results were negative for any disease.

 _"Now to you, Mr. Kinney. I can guarantee you that you're not sick. Please allow me to congratulate you and your husband. You're pregnant."_ The doctor said grinning. Brian's eyes widened in surprise but a thud from his side brought him out of his daze. Brian rolled his eyes muttering something about _"stupid twat, knocks me up and then faints"_ but of course he turned to his blonde lover with a smirk.

 _"You will be punished for making me fat, Sunshine."_ And Justin, who was still a bit dizzy, just groaned while the doctor couldn't stop laughing about these two.

 

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Brian share the news with Gus & Jenny and have another surprise for them... the family meets... and Lindsay really doesn't have a good time...

**LATER THAT EVENING AT THE LOFT**

Brian asked Gus and Jenny to sit a little longer at the table after dinner. He had received a call from Melanie a few hours earlier and he wanted to prepare the two beautiful children for the soon coming changes.

 _"How was your day? Did you do something fun with Emmett and Drew today?"_ Brian asked Jenny and Gus and they nodded yes happily.

 _"YES! Uncle Drew played football with me."_ Gus said excitedly.

 _"And Aunty Emmett took me shopping for dresses."_ Jenny answered dreamily.

 _"Really? Wow, that sounds like so much fun."_ Justin said, happy that the two hadn't been too affected by the tragic events from the past few months. _"We have some news to tell you."_

Gus and Jenny looked up expectedly, hoping that Justin wouldn't go back to the hospital because they missed him so much.

 _"You are going to be a big brother and big sister again very soon."_ Brian told them, smiling widely.

 _"A new baby?"_ Jenny and Gus asked at the same time. They were both surprised.

 _"Yep."_ Justin said. _"And this time, you can take good care of Daddy Brian since this time he is the one carrying our baby."_ He grinned.

Gus' eyes widened and a rather mischievous smile formed on his lips.

 _"Now Daddy can eat my sweets and burgers in the diner."_ Gus said and Justin groaned while Brian's mouth started to water.

 _"I don't even remember the last time I ate a burger. Hey Sunshine, do you fancy a trip to McDonald's?"_ Brian asked, shocking the hell out of him and the kids.

 _"Daddy!"_ Gus shouted. _"Do not make fun of this. We can always eat McDonald's so if you are not serious about it, don't say it because we will drag you there."_ Jenny nodded in agreement.

 _"Sounds good. Why don't we quickly drive there, buy a bunch of food, come home and get ready for bed so we can watch a good movie and eat some burgers?"_ Brian asked, but Justin saw that his lover's eyes were begging.

 _"Okay."_ Justin said slowly. _"But before we go there is something else we want to tell you. Your momma is coming home next week. The doctors gave her the all clear and she called earlier to tell us."_

 _"Yay."_ Jenny and Gus yelled happily. Everything seemed to be working out well for the little family.

 

* * *

 

 

**NEXT DAY - AT JEN'S HOUSE**

_"So that's good news, isn't? Craig and all the other little helpers are in jail for a long time. I'm so glad they gave them jail time."_ Blake said after Jennifer told them about Craig's trial and sentence.

 _"Oh yes, it is good news. And even better news that Mel is coming home, too."_ Jennifer smiled happily.

 _"And the baby."_ Jenny said, munching on the chocolate cake Molly baked for the family.

 _"Baby?"_ Ted, Blake and Emmett asked while Jennifer looked at Brian with a raised eyebrow and Molly grinned at her brother.

 _"Ha, Brian knocked you up again? Poor Justin, no break for you."_ Molly laughed jokingly.

 _"Actually, I knocked up Brian and he's craving all sorts of fast food."_ Justin told everyone.

Brian, who was too busy eating his fifth piece of chocolate cake just shrugged with a cheeky grin when everyone stared at him.

 _"Yeah he knocked me up good and then dared to faint when the doc told us. If he dares to faint when I give birth I'll spank his ass so hard he won't sit down for months."_ Brian winked at his sunshine and everyone laughed while Justin blushed.

 

* * *

 

 

**PITTSBURGH JAIL - FEMALE PRISONER SECTION**

Lindsay shed tear after tear but the fat, hairy woman didn't stop. _"Doesn't feel so good, huh bitch?"_ The woman, Kerry, shouted at the red faced blonde. _"You can hurt others but not take some pain yourself. Keep crying, it will not make me stop you fucking cunt."_ And another hit to Lindsay's bareback.

Blood was flowing out of the many belt wounds and outside of the bathroom Lindsay could hear the manic laughter of the other women. They're waiting for their turn. When Kerry had enough, she pushed Lindsay from the toilet, grabbed her belt and kicked the blonde in her private parts, making Lindsay scream out in pain.

 _"Til' next time, cunt."_ Kerry said evilly and left the room. It didn't take long for the door to open again.

 _"Hello Lindsay, now it's my turn."_ The black haired Cindy - everyone calls her Viper - smiled. She knelt down next to Lindsay on the floor and began to pull Lindsay's blonde hair out, roughly. When she had a fist full she grabbed Lindsay by her neck and forced her to open her mouth. Viper stuffed the hair into Lindsay's mouth and forced her to chew and swallow.

 _"Hmmm, tasty isn't?"_ Viper laughed maniacally.

The others waiting outside joined Viper.

 

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets together... decisions and sugesstions are made... and Debbie has deep thoughts...

**FAMILY DINNER AT THE LOFT**

Ted and Emmett looked at Brian with widened eyes, Hunter laughed uncontrollably and Ben grinned wickedly while Blake found the floor really interesting and Drew checked the lamp on the ceiling. Brian Kinney sat on a chair with Leonie in his arms singing a lullaby. Justin and his mom stood in the kitchen and watched that precious moment between Brian and Leo with tears. Brian usually only sang for the kids when no adult was around but the fierce ad man lost himself in his beautiful daughter and their bonding moment and totally forget about the gang.

Melanie was in the big bathroom, bathing Jenny and Gus. During her chemo she realized that she didn't miss her job the most. She also didn't miss Lindsay but she missed her two beautiful children terribly. It was a little shock for her at first, especially when she thought about her pregnancy and the inability to step back and not work all the time. Melanie loved her job, she loved to help other people and fighting for justice but after fighting death, all she wanted was to spend time with her children, not thinking about her job. Brian and Justin made it possible for her.

_**xxx-FLASHBACK to Mel's 1st evening back at home-xxx** _

Jenny and Gus were already in bed when Brian, Justin and Melanie sat down in the living room with hot chocolate and some fruits to talk about the coming months. Mel was surprised to hear about Brian's pregnancy but she was truly happy and excited for them. She fell in love with their daughter Leonie the moment she saw her and couldn't wait for Gus, Jenny and Leo to have another sister or brother.

When Brian asked what Mel planned to do now that she was released from the hospital. Mel admitted that she would love to stay at home for a while and spend lots of quality time with Gus and Jenny and also wanted to have some bonding time with Leo. Brian and Justin were relieved to hear that but Mel also admitted that she couldn't afford the house without her income.

 _"That's what we wanted to talk to you about. Justin and I would prefer for you to stay at home for the rest of the year and regain your strength. You can sell the house or rent it out. We want you to stay here. Gus and Jenny really need the stability of having all three of us together and Leo. The past months affected them, too."_ Brian told her.

 _"Also, the operation and chemo took a lot from you Mel. You need to recharge and heal properly. If you stay with us you wouldn't have to worry about money and shit. Between the three of us, the kids will never be alone and I think that not only we but the rest of the gang really needs lots of quality family time. What do you think?"_ Justin added.

Mel didn't hesitate for a second to agree with Brian and Justin. They could heal together, as a family after all the pain Lindsay, Michael, Ethan and their companions inflicted upon all of them.

_**xxx-End of Flashback-xxx** _

_"The entire building is yours, right Brian? Not just the loft."_ Emmett asked.

 _"Yep, we bought the whole building. Why?"_ Justin asked when he didn't seem to hear Emmett talking to him.

 _"I'm just thinking."_ Emmett began. _"Why don't you rebuild the loft above so Mel could move there permanently? It would be perfect for the kids but you would still have your own areas."_

 _"That's a good idea, Ems."_ Jennifer said. _"Think about it, Justin. You and Brian combined the 2nd floor with the 1st, you could easily combine the 3rd floor as well so you two would be connected to Mel. There wouldn't be the stress of picking the kids up from wherever Mel might move to. Mel could have the 3rd floor to herself but could easily come down if you need help or some quiet time for yourself. And I'm sure that Mel will meet someone new in the future."_

 _"I agree. I will talk to Brian and Mel about it. Thanks for the heads up, Ems. Now, who wants some cake for dessert?"_ Justin asked.

 

* * *

 

 

**DEB'S HOUSE**

Debbie cried herself to sleep again. The former waitress was lonely and hurt. She missed her son, her family and her job. The owner of the diner had to let her go after too many customers complained about her and refused to be served by her.

She felt good when she heard about Lindsay's injuries. Lindsay didn't deserve anything else but it still pained her to think about the pain that criminals inflicted upon her son Michael. He wasn't bad, she didn't raise him to be like that.  
Debbie always felt bad about Michael growing up without his father but she knew that Danny wouldn't be happy living a family life. Danny was gay and struggling with himself and his family. She deeply regretted not being honest with Michael about his father. The story she invented about his father being a war hero was just one of her many mistakes, she knew that. She coddled and protected her son too much. Maybe, if she hadn't made that many mistakes, Michael would be a different person.

Love was all she could offer her son. She worked her ass off to make enough money so she could buy him clothes, food and keep a roof above his head but for Michael it was never enough. He always complained that his clothes weren't cool enough or that he couldn't get the toys other kids had.

Michael's life got a lot easier once he met Brian. His family wasn't rich either and Brian could tell everyone that having a father isn't always the great fairytale that Michael dreamed of. But Brian had character, a strong will and a plan. Brian worked hard for everything: grades, scholarship, money and success, unlike Michael. Yes, Michael was lazy, not just compared to Brian. And although Brian was brave and ready to fight for what he wanted, he was also a scared soul, unable to believe in love, unable to let people close… until Justin. That young man never cared about Brian's image, money or success. Yes, Justin was proud of everything that Brian archived but it wasn't what he loved about Brian. Justin wasn't blinded by the bullshit rules and asshole persona Brian carried around. No, the blonde fell in love with insecure, hurt and scared part of Brian as well as the successful, fierce and brave man.

Justin saw through the walls and masks while Michael refused to see Brian as a man. Michael ignored Brian's flaws most of the time, Justin loved them. Michael only noticed the flaws when he could use them to feel superior to Brian, Justin accepted them and helped Brian to accept himself. Debbie was convinced that Brian stopped thinking about himself becoming like his father because of Justin.

Michael… her son, her everything. He turned into a monster and there was nothing Debbie could do to change that. Michael needed to own his mistakes and she hoped that Michael would learn his lesson.

 

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 is an article about Brian and Justin... it's the first part :)

**PITTSBURGH OUT**

The Kinney's - Tragedy and Happiness

 

Brian Kinney, Pittsburgh's most successful ad man and his husband Justin Taylor, a talented artist, are Pittsburgh's IT-COUPLE. Their story is filled with so much love and tragedy that one could think it was a fairytale but for the two lovers it wasn't always like that. Read about their hard fight against homophobia , jealousy and death.

 

Kinney and Taylor met at Babylon, a gay nightclub that Kinney bought a couple of years ago. Back then, Kinney was known as the Stud of Liberty Avenue. Taylor himself was only 17 and wanted to explore the Avenue. Kinney spent the next 5 years denying his love for the blonde artist while Taylor states that he fell in love with Kinney on the first night.

  
They were together on and off during their first 5 years. Taylor survived an horrible attack on his life by a former classmate - Chris Hobbs - on the night of his prom. Hobbs, a football player, attacked and bashed Taylor with a baseball bat. Taylor was in a coma and to this day struggles with the damage the bat caused. Hobbs got off rather easily with community service. Taylor stated several times that he almost gave up his dreams of becoming an artist because he couldn't use his right hand as a result of the bashing. Kinney helped him through the dark time with a specific computer that helped the young man to keep creating while doing therapy to regain his motor control skills.

The couple however separated after the bashing and Taylor had a brief romance with the violin player Ethan Gold. Taylor said that he and Brian needed the break to find themselves again but he regrets the way their relationship ended. He admitted to having cheated on Kinney with Gold but also said that while he cared for Gold, he never stopped loving Kinney so it really wasn't a big surprise for most people when Taylor and Kinney got back together after Gold was history.

The next big obstacle in their relationship was the former police chief Stockwell who ran for Major and picked Vanguard and Kinney specifically to run his campaign. In the end, Kinney lost his job because he secretly fought against Stockwell and solved the murder of Jason Kemp with the help of Taylor and their friend Hunter Bruckner and exposed Stockwell's long time police partner Rickert as the murderer. When the truth about Stockwell's attempts to cover up the murder, he lost and was later investigated by the FBI. Stockwell was sentenced to 10 years in prison.

Kinney was fired by Gardner Vance, owner of Vanguard and Taylor had been kicked out of PIFA where he studied to get a major in fine arts. Kinney took the chance to start his own company: Kinnetic. Taylor was not only responsible for the name and the first campaigns, he also stood by his lover's side when he was in debt and about to lose the loft they lived in. Kinnetic has been the biggest and most successful company in Pittsburgh for several years now and continues to grow. Kinnetic is responsible for many ads world wide.

The same year Kinney and Taylor started their company with Ted Schmidt and Cynthia Moore, Kinney was also diagnosed with testicular cancer and had to undergo chemo and an operation. Kinney told us that he tried to break up with Taylor because he feared that the younger man wouldn't love him anymore. _"I wasn't perfect anymore, or so I thought."_ Kinney admitted but Taylor made it clear that he would always love his partner.

Kinney fought the cancer and Taylor became a member of a group called 'Pink Posse'. The group's goal was to protect gay people from homophobic gay bashers. Taylor admitted that his stunt with the group lead to a rather unpleasant meet-again with Chris Hobbs. After that, Taylor left the group.

After the bashing, Taylor created the comic 'RAGE' with Michael Novotny. The comic about a gay superhero became a success and Taylor was invited to LA, where Brett Keller wanted to shoot a film based on the comic. Novotny was responsible for the dialogue while Taylor worked and created the illustrations, which led him to become a big part of the crew for the movie which was supposed to star Connor James as RAGE. The production was stopped months later and Taylor went back to Pittsburgh.

Kinney and Taylor told us that they separated shortly after Taylor's return. They both weren't on the same page after a health scare that left Taylor shortly _"confused"_ and _"unbalanced"_ . The couple got back together quickly tho after Kinney's club 'Babylon' was bombed. Kinney wasn't attending the event but Taylor was and suffered light injuries. Kinney proposed twice, the first time he did Taylor didn't accept, but they cancelled the wedding after an article in an art magazine offered the chance for Taylor to go to New York...

 **Interviewer:** You cancelled the wedding and went to New York to pursue your dream to become an artist. What happened after that?

 **Justin:** I think that Brian and I rushed our relationship too fast after the bombing. It scared both of us, given that many people we knew died or were badly injured. I spent a couple of months in New York, working in galleries and creating but I missed my life with Brian. Going to New York was never my dream but Brian and I were manipulated by a former friend who is also the birth mother of our son Gus. Luckily, after a couple of months in the Big Apple I realized that I had been an artist since forever. I never cared about fame, I just wanted and needed to create, to express myself in a creative way but my creativity suffered when Brian and I were apart. My agent told me that it is more important for an artist to create, rather than running from party to party in the hopes of being discovered and she was right. Once I returned to Pittsburgh, my creativity was back and my art was better.

 **Brian:** I hated New York because it took my Sunshine (note: Kinney calls his partner that) away but I also think it was an important step for both of us. I was the happiest when he came home. We've been together for about a year before we decided to get married.

 **Interviewer:** Justin became a known artist and most of his pieces include you and your personal life. Did it ever bother you?

 **Brian:** No! I have always been proud of Justin's work. It is his way of showing the world and me how he feels about us, himself, our family and everything that matters in life. Everything inspires him and I'm honored that he calls me an inspiration.

 **Interviewer:** Your life and relationship must have changed a bit when Justin was pregnant?

 **Brian:** A bit? Good joke. The brat was a pain in the ass.

 **Justin:** Very funny, Brian. Of course my pregnancy changed everything. We already had our son Gus and his sister Jenny. You see, Brian had Gus with Lindsay Peterson and her wife Melanie had Jenny with Michael Novotny. We always included Jenny because she's Gus' sister and such a joy to be around. But I was so excited to have Brian's child.

 **Brian:** I think we were the happiest after we got the news. I spent years avoiding relationships and all that family stuff because I didn't think I was worth the love and devotion that Justin blessed me with but with Gus, Jenny and our baby on the way I realized that I'm nothing like my father who was an abusive drunk or my mother who was a drunk as well.

 **Interviewer:** The joy was overshadowed by the actions of your former best friends, Lindsay Peterson and Michael Novotny.

 **Brian:** Yes. We knew they were jealous and wanted Justin gone but I would have never thought they would do the shit they did.

 **Interviewer:** They kidnapped Justin and tortured him. He gave birth to your child while being held captive by them. Police reports said they tried to kill Justin and your daughter.

 **Brian:** When I got to the hospital the doctors were trying to save Justin. Our daughter, Leonie Estefania, thankfully was in better shape than Justin. He almost died and I will never forget the look of pain, sadness and pure desperation in his eyes when he woke up and remembered what happened. He thought they killed our beautiful girl. I had to repeat over and over again that she was alive and well.

 **Interviewer:** The police reports also mentioned that Justin had been raped by Ethan Gold and that several people, including Justin's father Craig Taylor as well as Kip Thomas and Stockwell had been helping Peterson and Novotny. Is that true?

 **Justin:** That is true. They drugged me heavily so I don't really remember it happening but I could still feel Ethan touching me, kissing me against my will. I wasn't able to stop him and it really isn't easy for me to accept being touched by most people these days. I'm working on it with a therapist and Brian supports me very much, as well as the rest of our family.

 **Interviewer:** Who is part of your family now?

 **Brian:** Justin's mother Jennifer Taylor and sister Molly, Melanie Marcus who's the mother of our children Gus and Jenny, Emmett Honeycutt and his partner Drew Boyd, Ted Schmidt and his partner Blake as well as Ben and Hunter Bruckner. Cynthia Moore is part of our family as well.

 **Justin:** We have lost our mother figure Debbie Novotny during this and it was hard on all of us but we're getting stronger day by day.

 **Interviewer:** What are your plans for the future?

 **Brian:** Well, Kinnetic is growing and we'll work hard on our campaigns and Justin will of course continue with his art. We will take care of our children and since Justin knocked me up he will have to deal with my mood changes, too. All in all, we just want to live our lives and our love.

Michael Novotny, Lindsay Peterson and Ethan Gold have been sentenced to many years in prison as well as Craig Taylor, Kip Thomas and Stockwell.

Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney are both fighters and survivors. They are the heroes of their generation, idols for many other gay men who gain strength from the power couple.

 

* * *

 

 

Debbie closed the magazine and wiped away the tears. Brian was pregnant. Debbie missed her granddaughter and Gus, too. She never had the chancer to properly see and meet Leonie and most likely wouldn't get the chance to meet the new baby either.

She knew that she needed to change before the sons of her heart would even try to forgive her, let alone respect her again.

 

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett feels... Daphne strikes... and Alex has a surprise visitor

Emmett closed the 'Pittsburgh Out' and let the tears flow. The flamboyant queen tried so hard to be strong for his friends and family since Michael and Lindsay started the shit with Justin but now, in the peace and quiet of his home, he finally let out what he kept hidden inside. He screamed in pain, yelled in frustration and raged in hate until there was nothing left but his tears and he mourned the loss of a family and memories what was.

The interview Brian and Justin did was just the first of many more to come. Brian even wanted the whole gang to be interviewed and reflect on the past years since Justin came into their lives. While the first interview was more about the facts, the others will be about their personal lives and feelings in detail. For Emmett, it was the perfect change to build a united front. Nothing could tear their group apart and he planned to send copies of the magazines to each single person that tried to destroy their worlds to prison. He looked especially forward to the interview in which Brian would reveal his pregnancy. Emmett could just imagine the faces of Michael and Lindsay. He hoped it would break their hearts into a million small pieces.

 

* * *

 

 

**PITTSBURGH JAIL - FEMALE SECTION**

_"Peterson, someone's here to see you."_ One of the guards called out to the blonde woman. Lindsay looked into her mirror, wanting to look her usual good self but then thought better of it. She was sure it was Brian who wanted to see her and he should see what she was going through. Then he would come to her rescue and get her out of this hell, run away with her and Gus so they could finally be the family they should be.

She kept imagining the little family she, Brian and Gus would make. She was convinced that Brian loved only her and wanted more children with her. Her dreaming stopped when she noticed her visitor: Daphne.

 _"What the hell are you doing here?"_ Lindsay asked, shocked but she recovered quickly and sneered at Daphne. _"Where's Brian?"_ She demanded to know.

 _"Not here obviously. Why would he show up here anyways?"_ Daphne asked sweetly.

 _"To see me of course. He needs to make sure I get out of here."_ Lindsay told her.

Daphne laughed out loud at Lindsay's delusions… _"Wow Lindsay, you're crazy."_ She kept laughing, making Lindsay even madder.

 _"What do you know? Brian loves me, I'm the mother of his child. He will get me out of here and then we'll live together at Britin with Gus as a family."_ Lindsay told her.

 _"I wanna live in your dreamland, Lindsay. Brian used to care about you but when you and your stupid buddy Mickey tried to kill the love of his life and their child you died. You are nothing to him. He doesn't miss you, Gus doesn't miss you. Brian already has a family with Justin, Gus and their daughter. Hell, he even included Mel and Jenny in their family. But you? Brian wouldn't care if you died in here, hell he even wishes that you would rot in here and never see the light of day again. You're dead to him."_ Daphne said and stood up. She came here only to mess with the icy bitch for fun.

Daphne, like the rest of the gang,had just began to deal with everything that happened since Justin became pregnant. She was so happy for her best friend and for Brian. She wanted nothing but happiness for both men and supported them. When Justin was kidnapped, she cried herself to sleep at night but put on a brave face for Gus and Jenny but also for the adults, especially Brian. Lindsay and Michael messed with her family, now it was her turn to mess with them.

 

* * *

 

 

**ALEX WILDER'S OFFICE**

Alex opened the door when the persistent knocking on the door wouldn't stop. It was late already, he just stayed at his office to update his paperwork and think about the sessions of Brian and Justin, separately and together.

Although Brian and Justin do have a great and satisfying sex life again, Justin still wasn't able to bottom. The blonde admitted to him that he felt like he was punishing Brian for something he didn't do. He craved being with Brian in that way. Of course, Justin loved topping Brian but he wanted for Brian to make love to him.

Brian on the other hand admitted that although he missed being inside of Justin, he wouldn't have a problem bottoming for his lover for the rest of his life as Justin is an exceptional lover. Alex wondered if Brian truly could go on forever without topping since the brunette made it clear that tricking is not an option. Alex kept thinking of ways to help Justin and Brian.

But now he had to deal whomever decided to drop by and knock persistently on his office door. When he opened the door he gasped, blinked a couple of times and shook his head to make sure he saw right. None other than Debbie Novotny stood there in front of him, looking lost and desperate.

She asked for a couple of minutes and Alex decided to let her in and listen to whatever she had to say. He motioned for her to sit down and then waited for her to start talking.

 _"Please be patient with me. There's so much I need to say and I don't know where to start."_ Debbie said and began sobbing.

 _"Start at the beginning."_ Alex softly told her.

 _"M… my parents kicked me out when I got pregnant. I couldn't imagine giving my kid away. I loved my child the minute I knew I was pregnant. I swore to myself and my child that I would accept him the way he is, that I would never abandon him the way my parents did with me and Vic for being gay. I worked my ass off to give Michael a good life, to be a good mother. I raised him to be open-minded, to be accepting and kind, generous and a good person. At least I thought I did. The person that Michael has become is not the son I gave birth to and I don't know how to deal with that. I have lost my parents all those years ago, I only had Vic and my baby. I've lost Vic already and now I lost my son, too. But I also lost my other sons Brian, Ted and Emmett. Carl was my chance at happiness and love but I lost him, too. I know that I made so many mistakes and I need help."_ Debbie sobbed, letting as much as possible out.

 _"You want to do therapy?"_ Alex asked to make sure he understood her right.

 _"Yes. I can't deal with all of this alone… it's too much. I want to change and get my family back. After everything my son put them though, I owe it to them. I want to become my own person, not Michael's mother."_ Debbie said.

 _"Okay. I think that is a good thing, Debbie."_ Alex began but he knew he needed to make her understand that he wasn't the right person to help her. _"But I cannot be the one you talk to. Justin and Brian are my patients and I'll also start to work with Melanie next week. I can give you a list of good therapists and help you to get an appointment but that is really all I can do to help you, Debbie."_ Alex told her gently.

Debbie was quiet for a while, but then nodded in agreement. She had never been in therapy and wasn't informed about the rules or rights the therapists had when it came to their patients.

She sighed loudly, before she asked. _"Do you think they can forgive me someday?"_

Alex thought about her question. _"I don't know, Debbie. If you allow me to give some advice, it would be that you focus on yourself and therapy now."_ He suggested.

Debbie nodded in agreement. _"I guess you're right. I hope to get an appointment real soon. It feels like I'm going crazy. A part of me wants to lash out at everyone and everything but the other part just wants to hide in bed from the world."_ She sobbed.

 _"That is understandable, Debbie. I think therapy will help you to deal with the situation you find yourself in."_ Alex said and handed her the list of therapists. He hoped that it would help Debbie, not just for the sake of herself but for the gang. If Debbie was able to grasp the situation right, there was a chance for peace for them.

 

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd interview :)

**2 DAYS LATER**

Debbie left the office of Dr. Angela Turners after her first session. She was able to get an appointment there after she talked to Alex. Angela and Alex often worked together and she accepted Debbie as a patient as a favor to Alex.

Two hours of talking left Debbie exhausted but also restless. Angela explained to her that Debbie should not try to contact Brian, Justin or anyone else. She would help Debbie at a later time to write a letter to all of them but Debbie wasn't ready for that yet in the doctor's opinion. Facing her former family would require from her that she was able to accept the situation she was in now but it would take time to get there.

 

**ANGELA'S THOUGHTS**

'Debbie is definitely an interesting but complex person with too many double standards and issues. When Alex asked me to talk to her and possibly become her therapist, I wanted to hurt him because I know about the Novotny's, mother and son. Alex couldn't help her because he focused on Brian and Justin - God bless those two beautiful men. I'm very glad he's able to help them. Their relationship amazes me constantly. Not many couples can survive all the shit they went through but these two made it through all the obstacles and fought for what they believed in, even with their own lives.

My plan for Debbie is to go through her entire life and face the problems she had with her family, pregnancy, raising Michael, the never-ending worry about Vic, Michael, Brian, work and of course the Taylor's. Debbie is one of those people who either ignore problems or only focus on them to place the blame on other people. But dealing with the problems and finding a solution? Nope. It seems to be a foreign concept for her as well as her son.

I hope she'll keep her promise to me to leave her former family alone for now. I told her that I would help her getting in touch with them by writing a letter when I think she's ready for it. My reason for that is simple: their reaction. It is a big possibility that they might not be able for forgive her, to let her back into their lives and she will need to accept whatever decision they make. As of now, she wouldn't be able to do just that. She would just barge into their homes and cause more damage.

She also needs to accept the facts when it comes to the crimes her son committed. That heart of hers as a mother is bleeding and that is understandable. Many parents have a hard time when they learn about their children's crime's but Debbie still tries to justify her son and his actions. That has to change because in the end, he is the only one responsible.'

 

**BRITIN**

Justin looked out of the huge window in Leonie's room. He just changed her diaper and put her back to sleep after her messy lunch. Brian was still in bed because of his sickness. He worried about his lover. The constant sickness, vomiting, headache and sleepiness were not making Brian a happy camper. Brian's constant mood changes were nothing new to Justin tho. Now he worried about Brian's reaction to the news about Debbie. Alex called Justin earlier to tell him about Debbie's plea for help. A big part of Justin was happy about that development but he gave up hoping for Debbie to see the error of her ways. He only hoped that it wasn't just a ploy from Debbie to get back into Brian's good graces.

He walked out of Leonie's room and closed the door quietly. He found Brian in their bedroom, freshly showered and shaved.

 _"Hey, you're up?"_ Justin wondered.

 _"Yeah, I need some fresh air. Feeling better. I guess the doctor's pills finally work."_ Brian grinned cheekily. Justin recognized that grin and knew what his husband wanted.

Brian grabbed his blonde bombshell and placed an earth-shaking-toe-curling-kiss on him, enjoying the passionated groan that erupted from his blonde. Justin loved horny Brian and wouldn't dare to deny his lover anything.

 

* * *

 

 

**PITTSBURGH OUT**

_A Pittsburgh Lovestory: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor_

In our last issue we introduced you to Pittsburgh's It-Couple, told their story and had a quick interview with Brian and Justin.

In this issue, we'll present you the big family around them. Read how Brian and Justin became the heroes for all lovers in the words of their closest friends and family.

 

Jennifer Taylor's point of view (Justin's mother)

"When I found out that my Justin is gay I was shocked. In our circles homosexuality was something bad and laughed about. I was worried about my son's safety because all I knew about homosexual people was that they had unsafe sex and struggled with HIV and Aids. Well, I was an uneducated fool, I know that now but back then I didn't. And when I found out about Brian and that my son loved him I really wanted to grab my son and tell him he isn't gay. Brian is 12 years older than Justin, when they met my son was only 17. I couldn't stand Brian for a long time because I refused to accept that I had a wrong image about that world. I know that Justin, at the age of 17, had been wiser and more open minded, more accepting than I was as a grown up woman.

I have come to love Brian and the members of his family. Gus and Jenny are both my grandchildren, I'm happy that my son found his happiness with Brian. They not only love each other, they respect one another, support and cherish each other as I've never seen a couple do before."

 

Molly Taylor's point of view (Justin's younger sister)

"I love my brother so much and I'm absolutely happy for him. Many of my friends say their brothers are heroes but mine really is. He worked so hard to fulfill his dreams and become the best person I've ever know. I'm so effing proud of him.

Brian really is the brother of my heart. He treats me as good as Justin does but he's also a jokester and he spoils me. I love to go shopping with him but what I love the most is being an aunt to Gus, Jenny and Leonie. I'm happy with our family and can only hope to find a love as strong and passionate and honest as Justin and Brian's."

 

Emmett Honeycutt's point of view (close friend of Brian and Justin)

"My love for both, Brian and Justin, is unbreakable as well as my faith in them. I'm a sucker for happy endings and love stories. Brian and Justin deserve a super happy ending for their love after all the thorns they had to shield themselves from. Many have tried to separate them, to manipulate and hurt them, some even tried to kill them, to destroy their love but everyone who tried, failed. They are IT for each other, they are each other's soul mate and I will destroy everyone who tries to separate them.

I'm team Brian and Justin forever."

 

Daphne Chanders' point of view (Justin's best friend)

"The first time I heard of Brian Kinney was when Justin told me about having seen the 'Face of God'. For Justin it was love right away but Brian needed one or two kicks in the ass before he even admitted to loving Justin. Their past is filled with so much love, happiness and heartache as well as tragedy and blood but they've been stronger since day one against everyone and everything that tried to tear them apart. And I'm so proud to have been a witness of their journey through hell and back. Knowing these two is a blessing."

 

Ted Schmidt's point of view (friend of Brian and Justin, accountant for Kinnetik)

"I have to admit that I was one of those who thought Justin was just another fuck for Brian but even I could see that he was so much more early on. When Justin came into our lives, Brian and I weren't that close. Admittedly, I was jealous of Brian because he was successful in his job, had the attention of every man ,but seemed to be an asshole. It took me years to see Brian for who he is. Now he's a great and close friend as is Justin and I would rather kill myself than let them down."

 

Ben Bruckner's point of view (ex-husband of Michael Novotny, father of Hunter Bruckner)

"Brian and Justin have found something that most of us can only wish for: true love. They're inspiring people individually and together and I'm grateful they call me a friend."

 

Hunter Bruckner's point of view (friend, son of Ben Bruckner)

"Justin is my hero. I mean it. He's hard working, honest, respectful and has a big heart. When he wants something he makes it happen with hard work. He never gives up and keeps on fighting when others have already given up. He's perfect for Brian because he doesn't take shit and calls Kinney out. When he does something good, he doesn't do it for the credit. If more people were like him, the world would be a better place.

Brian is probably the coolest person to ever walk this planet but he needs Justin. He's a better person with Justin by his side. Justin completes him, understands him and gives him the freedom he needs. That's why nobody else could win Brian's heart."

 

Melanie Marcus' point of view (mother of Gus & Jenny, close friend of Brian & Justin)

"I was manipulated into hating Brian by my former wife, Lindsay Peterson. It took both Brian and me so many years to see through Lindsay's games. I would have never thought that I'd end up loving Brian as the father of my children and as my friend but I do. Without Lindsay in the picture, we get along and respect each other. Justin played a big part in that, too because he saw right through all the masks and mantras Brian made up to protect himself and he taught all of us very important lessons for life.

I'm incredibly proud that my son and daughter have those two great men as their fathers and I'm so blessed that they see me as the female influence for their daughter Leonie. Between Molly, Daphne and I and of course Jennifer as her grandmother, we'll do our best to guide Leonie through the minefields every woman goes through."

 

To the circle of Brian and Justin's friends also belong Ted Schmidt's husband Blake and Emmett Honeycutt's fiancé, the famous football star, Drew Boyd.

 

We, at Pittsburgh Out, wonder what the Kinney's plan for their future and Brian Kinney provided us with the following statement:

_"At the moment, we all work together to leave the past behind us. With the help of our friend and therapist Alex Wilder, we will become stronger than we've ever been. Other than that, I just want to enjoy being pregnant with Justin's child, spending time with my wonderful family, support my husband's art and keeping Kinnetik the #1 company in the US."_

Pittsburgh Out wishes this unique and heroic couple all the best and will keep our eyes open for more news in the future. Brian and Justin have shown the world that love conquers hate, jealousy and greed, that hard and honest work pays off and that nothing is stronger than family.

 

**TBC**


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update from me. More about that in the end notes. Enjoy this chapter. I think it's quite longer than the previous chapters.

**5 MONTHS LATER**

Angela Turner loved to take her patients out for walks through the huge park next to her office. Her office was far away enough from the city and Britin so she was sure to not meet any of Debbie's former family.

The therapist was very proud of Debbie as the waitress had worked really hard on herself and learned to deal with her problems - past and present - but she also learned to accept. It was not easy and Angela feared more than once that Debbie would fall back into old patterns but it never happened. There were a few outbursts but those happened less and less each session.

After a session, Angela would write a report and pass it on to Alex Wilder, who discussed it with the Taylor-Kinney family and their close friends. Alex kept her up to date with what the family thought, of course only with their permission. Angela even met with the family to hear their version of events and it helped her to point Debbie in the right directions but she realized quickly that it wasn't much needed.

Debbie's heart constantly broke whenever she thought about Jenny, Gus, Leonie and her former family. A big step back was when the red-head finally allowed herself to feel the rage and desperation towards her son. In the past, Debbie blamed other people, namely Brian, and always tried to excuse Michael's actions and words but that was finally over.

Angela noticed how heartbroken and disappointed Debbie really was over Michael. And it wasn't something that happened only in recent years. It began shortly after Brian and Michael met. Debbie told her that it made her sad to see Brian, who struggled with the abuse and neglect of his family, working so hard to make his life better and her own son who was raised in a loving home but always expected to be handed everything. Debbie would feel bad and guilty whenever she caught herself thinking like this. Not anymore. Debbie has accepted that Michael is not the son she wanted him to be and the blinders are off, finally.

Today was the day to see if Debbie really learned from her past mistakes. The family agreed to be at the park, without the kids, to talk to Debbie and see if they can build a new relationship with her. Debbie was not informed beforehand of the meeting.

 

* * *

 

 

**PARK - The Family**

Justin held Brian's hand tightly, whispering reassuring words into his ear. All of them suffered from Debbie's betrayal but it was Brian who had to suffer a lot longer so all of them were worried about the pregnant stud.

 _"You hungry, Brian?"_ Daphne asked gently with a frown. The adman LOVED being pregnant and enjoyed his pregnancy more than anyone would have thought. It was quite funny to see Brian Kinney constantly eating, sleeping and giggling like a schoolgirl.

 _"Hmmm, I could eat something. Emmett, did you bring some of that cake you made for ME this morning?"_ Brian asked, sounding rather possessive of his cake.

Emmett just shook his head and sighed. _"Of course I did, Sweety. I wouldn't dare to leave you without the cake."_ The queen mused, wondering if Brian would want another cake tomorrow or the same.

 _"Give it to me and no Sunshine. You can't have more than one slice."_ Brian told his husband and the entire group laughed much to Justin's chagrin.

The laughing stopped however when they spotted Angela Turner walking their path with Debbie. The latter had not noticed the group yet as she was so passionately talking with the doctor but everyone held their breath, waiting for her reaction.

 _"... and I feel so bad, you know. I always said that I love Brian like my own but if anyone would have hurt Michael so bad I'd have raised heaven and hell to protect him but I didn't do it for Brian. I should have called the police or child service and tell them what Jack and Joan did to Brian…"_ Debbie stopped talking, looking at Brian. _"Brian! Oh Brian, you look so good. And Sunshine, Emmett, Teddy, Blake, Daphne, Drew… Mel, Melanie. All of you look so good. I'm sorry for disturbing you. Dr. Turner and I often walk through the park. We didn't think we'd meet you here. I'm sorry. And hello Alex."_ Debbie talked nervously. Alex nodded at her in greeting with a small smile.

 _"Debbie, this is not a coincident. I knew that the family would be here. It's time for all of you to sit together and talk. Alex and I are here to help you and interfere if needed."_ Angela spoke softly, waiting for Debbie's reaction.

Realization dawned on Debbie, whoms eyes widened and she began to stutter. _"Bu.. but I thought I'd write letters first to see if they would be willing to talk to me. Are you sure…. are you sure they're all okay with me being here? What if they need more time?"_ Debbie kept talking but Daphne interrupted her.

 _"We're ready. So please sit down. Would you like a drink? We have water, cola and tea for Brian but I'm not sure if he's sharing. He's rather possessive as of late with his food and tea."_ Daphne began sternly but couldn't held back the amusement talking about Brian.

 _"Water is just fine, thank you Daphne."_ Debbie said and sat down, taking the offered bottle from Emmett and taking a sip before she took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

 _"Thank you all for allowing me to be here. I have been working with Dr. Turner for the past months and learned a lot about myself and my behavior towards each one of you and I want to apologize for my mistakes and misbehavior. I know that a mere apology can't undo a thing and I will respect and accept your decisions but I want each one of you to know that I have become a better person now because you all inspired me to do so and I will always love each one of you for who you are. The mistakes I made in the many years I've known you as a group and individually have left a lot of scars with you and me and while they may never fully heal, I hope that they will fade at least a tiny little bit someday. I'm not asking for forgiveness. I don't think I deserve that but you all deserve to be treated fairly and to be respected by everyone, most importantly me because I did you wrong."_ When Debbie was finished the group just looked at her.

The first one to speak was Brian. _"Why?"_ He croaked. _"Why did you treat us so badly? Why did you blame us for Michael's mistakes? Why did you hold us responsible and put the blame on us?"_ His voice became stronger with each sentence.

Debbie breathed in and out before she replied. _"I did all of that and more. I put the blame for my own mistakes on you as well. I'm ashamed of that now that I see it clearly. I think it all started when I fell for Danny. I knew that he was different but still loved him and when I got pregnant I realized for the first time just what I was doing to him. I knew he couldn't love me the way I did him so I ended our relationship and went home to confess to my parents and they kicked me out. I was all alone without family, money or a place to live. I got my job at the diner, worked crazy hours and shifts to raise money for a downpayment for the house. When Michael was born I was so happy to have him and also to have a small part of Danny. I spoiled Michael with all my love and every penny I earned that I didn't need for the house or groceries, I spent it on my baby. I felt so bad and guilty because he didn't have his father. Now I see that after my parents kicked Vic out, too and he moved in with me that Michael had Vic as the father and uncle figure because Vic did such a good job with him. He was patient and caring but also stern and firm when needed, something I never was. We lived like that for years and I smothered and spoiled Michael but then he met Brian and for the first time I saw what I did to my son. Brian came from a house of abuse, no money, alcohol-addicted parents, an uncaring sister but he wasn't crying or complaining. He worked so hard on his soccer career even with broken bones, cuts and bruises which must have hurt like a bitch and he learned for his tests, did his homework and even had jobs here and there to earn a little bit of money because his parents didn't care to buy him clothes or other stuff he needed. Brian was everything I wanted for Michael to be: independent, strong, open minded, hard working, caring and willing to work for his money and dreams. Michael on the other hand was lazy, spoiled and wanted me to do the work for him. And that's when I started my long series of mistakes. I should've encouraged Michael to look up to Brian, to learn from him but I didn't. I put the blame on Brian and made him responsible for Michael whenever I couldn't be there and I know that's when I first failed you, Brian. I also failed you when it came to your family. I should've done more to help you. Should've called child service so they would get you out of that house but I didn't because I was enjoying the free time I had when you were responsible for my son. I'm so fucking sorry, Brian. I failed you, a young child who had to deal with so much hatred and abuse already. I failed Michael, Vic and myself by not helping you. I put more pressure on you and I can't help but wonder how you didn't go crazy with all of that shit at home and at my house. I'm so sorry, Brian."_ Debbie now sobbed openly.

Brian nodded, taking in what his former mother figure just told him.

 _"And I did the same with Ted and Emmett later on. Then Melanie and Lindsay, Justin, Jennifer, Daphne, Blake and Drew. Ben and Hunter had to deal with that shit from me, too and I'm sure that if Gus and Jenny had been older I've put them through the same because I felt like I owed it to Michael because he never had a father because of me."_ Debbie continued.

After a moment of silence, Jennifer spoke. _"First of all, thank you for the apology. I'm sure we all appreciate it. Dr. Turner and Alex kept us updated on your progress and I want to say that I am, no, that we all are proud of you. Very proud to be honest because you worked hard on yourself and we all think it was the best decision you have made in a very long time. And you wanted it, it wasn't forced on you. But… your actions caused a lot of harm and pain to many of this family and it will take a lot of time for all of them to heal, Debbie. I'm willing to meet with you once a week if you want that. I can listen to you, keep you a little updated about the children and the family as much as they will allow me to share."_ Jennifer offered kindly and Debbie nodded with fresh tears and croaked out a _"Thank you, Jennifer."_ before she nervously looked at the group.

 _"Well, you haven't done any harm to me personally, Debbie but you hurt Emmett and that hurt me. He's my love, my everything so it's up to him if he wants to stay in touch with you or not."_ Drew said and got a teary smile from Emmett in return.

 _"Thank you, Drewsie. I love you so much."_ Emmett whispered passionately before he turned to look at Debbie. _"I'm not sure of anything yet, Debbie. BUT… give me your phone number and I'll call you occasionally and we'll go from there .Okay for you?"_ Emmett asked and Debbie smiled in agreement. She took out a piece of paper and wrote down her number.

 _"It's house and mobile, Emmett. I have moved into a different neighbourhood two months ago to free myself from the past so all numbers are new. Like a fresh start, you know."_ Debbie said quietly and was surprised to see the looks of approval and pride on the faces of her former family.

The next one to speak was Ted, who had whispered quietly with Blake before addressing Debbie. _"Blake offers the same to you, Debbie. As a counselor he feels that you're on a good path and would like to help you but I'm out."_ The accountant said and most of the group were surprised. He said and Debbie nodded in acceptance.

 _"I'm sorry for all of that, Ted. I wish I could say I was crazy but I wasn't and I take full responsibility for what I said. It was wrong and I was lashing out at the wrong person again. I will respect your decision, Ted. You're a good person and have overcome a lot of terrible things yourself. Michael could've never done that and neither could I. And Blake, thank you."_ She said and handed the counselor a piece of paper with her numbers and address on it.

 _"I wasn't really part of your circle as I was always devoted to Justin and our friendship and I won't surgarcoat a thing for you, Debbie. I can accept your apology but I want nothing to do with you. If Justin and Brian welcome you back into their lives I'll respect that and be polite to and with you but that's it."_ Daphne said shortly and Molly tuned in.

 _"Same here. My brothers are the best people in the world and hurt them once I might forgive you but be foolish and keep on hurting them you're nothing to me."_ Molly said determinedly. Both Justin and Jennifer looked proudly at the young blonde while Brian winked at her with a smirk.

Melanie just shook her head no, crying openly. She would never be able to forgive Debbie. _"I'm giving you the chance to better yourself, Debbie. Jenny is your granddaughter and if you continue with your good progress I might be willing to let her see you. As of now, she is too young to understand what happened and I won't tell her bad things about you but I need more time to see your progress and make a decision in the best interest of my daughter."_

Again, Debbie nodded in acceptance with a small smile. _"I know you don't owe me anything but is it okay for me to ask how Jenny is? And how Gus and Leonie are?"_ Debbie asked nervously.

 _"They're all doing better now. For Leonie it is physically but for Gus and Jenny it is mentally. They have regular appointments with a child therapist and talk daily with a counselor at their daycare. Other than that, they're growing, healthy and enjoy their lives."_ Justin said with a dreamy look on his face and Debbie thanked him.

 _"So glad to hear they're okay. I kept asking myself in the past months just how much they noticed and how they dealt with everything. Do Jenny and Gus miss Michael and Lindsay?"_ Debbie asked and added quietly, _"Do they miss me just a little bit?"_

 _"No!"_ Brian said. _"No, they don't miss Lindsay or Michael at all. They have asked or talked about them very little in their sessions or with us. Jenny does miss you a lot, Debbie. She still takes that little pillow you sewed for her wherever she goes."_ He told her honestly and Debbie winced, then sighed and let the tears flow.

 _"I miss them, too. Both of them so much and I want to hit myself for hurting and neglecting them so badly. Please, whatever your decision is, tell them that I love them. I know I probably don't deserve it but I don't want for them to think I don't care or love them. If I could turn back time I wouldn't put Michael before them."_ Debbie said and Brian and Mel promised her to make sure the kids know she loves them.

Now it was only Brian and Justin left, Debbie thought and she dreaded their words. But suddenly Ben and Hunter came out of the woods and joined the group.

 _"Debbie, congratulations for finally thinking of yourself. Hunter and I listened to your conversation and I'm sorry for hiding but I wasn't sure if Hunter was able to handle being in your presence. He's my son and I won't allow you to hurt him even more."_ Ben's stern voice broke no chance for an argument.

 _"I'm proud of you Ben. You are putting your son first but you do it the right and healthy way whereas I never did. I want to apologize to the both of you as well. You both deserve to be loved truly and treated better. You both deserve better than the sorry excuse of a father and husband that Michael was. And I'm so glad that Jenny has you Ben for a father and you Hunter as her biggest brother."_ Debbie said and noticed the look of surprise on Ben's face.

 _"You see me as Jenny's father?"_ Ben asked, perplexed. Debbie nodded yes but looked confused. _"I thought you wouldn't be okay with me staying in Jenny's life after Michael and I were over. Same goes for Hunter."_

 _"What? NOOOO!"_ Debbie jumped up. _"God Ben, Hunter. What did I do you to you? Ben, you have always loved Jenny and took care of her, paid attention. Michael never did. And you Hunter, you would give your life to protect her and Gus. I'm so sorry."_ Debbie sobbed again. Hunter joined her with the tears but kept a distance between them. Ben patted his son's back and the both sat down.

 _"Debbie, I thought you were my grandma and I wish I could call you that again but I'm not ready yet. I want to be because I've been neglected and pimped out by my birth mother and I always thought you all were a huge family but Michael, Lindsay and you, yes you too Debbie, destroyed that image for me. I need more time."_ Hunter said and Ben made it clear that he also needed time. Debbie again nodded in acceptance and then turned to look at Brian and Justin.

Taking a deep breath, Justin began. _"Debbie, I have told you in our last few encounters what I thought and still think about you and Michael. Back then, you held your ground in defence of him and it tore my heart apart. You were there when my own family broke apart but you let me down when your son tried to kill my family. The good things you did for me can't be an excuse for the shitty, fucked up things you said and did. Personally, I want to stay away from you for a little while longer. I don't know as of yet if I can forgive you, that takes time and there are other things I still need to deal with so please, give me the time and let me come to you when I know what I want in regards to you."_ Justin said and gave his husband's hand a squeeze.

 _"I agree with Mel when it comes to the children. But as of now, I am done with you Debbie. I cannot stand being in your presence and I'm glad if I can leave this meeting and go as far away as possible, Debbie. Maybe that will change at some point. I don't know and quite frankly, I don't care. I'm done paying the debts of staying at your place when I couldn't stay at home. I'm glad you have finally cut that damn strings between you and your son and I wish you all the best but I'm not sure if time can heal all those wounds you inflicted on my soul and heart."_ Brian said and stood up slowly. He walked back to the car and waited for his husband to take him home. He needed to be with Gus, Jenny and Leonie and Justin alone.

  
**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to wrap this story up as soon and fast as possible because the situation I'm in is probably not going to change and I don't like leaving this story unfinished any longer.
> 
>  
> 
> My dog Shiloh passed away in June and that hit me really, really hard. Now we have a new puppy, 13 weeks old and he needs a lot of attention and love so I spend most of my time with him at the moment.
> 
>  
> 
> But the reason for my not being able to write is my health. I've been suffering from migraine attacks for years but it has gotten so bad in the past few months. I'm in pain every day, have problems to eat and keep in it, freeze and sweat, can't sleep and and and. I'm seeing my doctors on a regular schedule and have been given strong meds but nothing worked so far. My concentration works for a couple of minutes and then everything is blurry. I took almost two weeks to write this chapter and read it through before I gave it to my beta. I can only apologize to you for letting you down and waiting for so long and I will do my best to wrap this story up and then do a sequel later when I'm better. That will give me the possibility to go back to certain things I wanted to write and had planned. I hope nobody will be too disappointed and keep on reading the story.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter... with some special guests. I included my dogs Lucky (1999-2009), Shiloh (2005-2018) and my puppy Blacky (April 2018). It's not the longest chapter but needed for the epilogue. I hope you'll enjoy it.

**THE NEXT DAY - AT THE LOFT**

While Brian went out for a walk with the kids, Justin used the moment of peace to re-live yesterday's events. Seeing Debbie again after all this time was a blessing and a curse. Of course he had worried about her in the past months, hoped that she was okay and a part of him still loved her but she betrayed and hurt him and Justin could not forget. Or forgive easily. He knew it would take a lot of time for his heart to heal and he could only hope that Debbie would stick to her words and not fall back into old patterns.

 

Still, Justin worried more about Brian. He looked at Debbie, called her his surrogative mother and trusted her unconditionally. All the brunette ever wanted from Debbie was her love. But she took the remaining part of his heart and ripped it apart. Justin wondered who did more damage to Brian, his parents or the Novotny's and Lindsay.

 

**OUTSIDE**

Brian was deep in thought pushing Leonie's stroller when Gus and Jenny yelled for him. Thinking his beautiful children were in danger he pushed faster and was relieved to see both Gus and Jenny were fine when he reached them.

 

 _"Daddy look, that's a dog. I think he's cold."_ Gus said worriedly and Jenny nodded in agreement.

 

Brian looked at the little dog and had admit that the canine really looked like it was freezing. There wasn't a collar or anything close to the little black dog and he wondered if anyone kicked the little dog out. He told Gus and Jenny to step back so he could have a closer look.

 

 _"Yeah, he's definitely freezing. And probably starving."_ Brian mused. Gus and Jenny looked at Brian with worry and Brian was worried about the little one as well so he made a quick decision. _"We'll take him home, give him a good nice soak and feed him. I'm sure he'll feel a lot better then."_ Brian said and hoped that Justin would come up with a good idea.

 

He picked the black dog up and told Gus to push the stroller so Brian could carry the dog home. He couldn't tell how it happened but before the five of them reached the loft, Brian had promised the kids they would keep the little dog since it was a small one and wouldn't grow too big and wouldn't need too much space.

 

**AT THE LOFT**

_"Honey, we're home and decided to adopt."_ Brian teased Justin, who just looked at his family and the little dog.

 

 _"Oh Brian, he's so cute. What happened? He looks so scared and tiny."_ Justin worried. While Brian took the little dog to the bath, Gus and Jenny explained to Justin how they found the dog and about Daddy Brian's promise for them to keep the dog. Justin just smirked at Brian when he came back into the kitchen with a clean and not freezing dog.

 

 _"What? Why are you looking at me like that, Sunshine?"_ Brian questioned.

 

 _"I'm just curious where you want to put the dog, I mean, he's a puppy and will grow. He'll need lots of space. A garden would be a good idea."_ Justin told him, still smirking.

 

 _"What are you talking about? This is one of those small dogs. He's not growing anymore."_ Brian said confidently but grew uncertain at Justin's shake of head and laugh.

 

 _"Oh Brian, what a fool you are. He's a labrador. They do grow. He won't stay so small forever."_ Justin laughed at the look of panic in Brian's eyes but decided to stop teasing his lover. _"But I'm sure we'll figure something out. We've managed everything so far. But first, we need to think of a name, then we'll have to take him to a vet to get him checked out. We also need lots of stuff and food and toys for the little growing boy. A leash, collar, puppy bed and so much more. We should make a list. Can you check for the closest vet to us?"_ Justin mused and Brian went to get his task done.

 

Half an hour later, the family sat in the car with their newest member on the way to the animal doctor, as Gus and Jenny called the vet.

 

 _"Uhm, we have a name for him."_ Jenny said quietly. When Brian and Justin told her to tell them she and Gus both said Blacky.

 

 _"Blacky? Hhmm, well he is black and it sounds okay."_ Brian said. He was glad that they had a name for the little puppy.

  
A couple of hours later, they came back home after shopping at a pet store. Justin was so proud of Gus and Jenny who both listened carefully to the doctor and promised to take real good care of little Blacky.

 

Before they went to bed, Brian allowed them to call their aunts and uncles to tell them about Blacky. Gus mused that with all of them going to school and work, Blacky would be lonely without another dog to play. Little did he know what exactly would happen after that…

 

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=4sh5vt)

This is Blacky...

 

* * *

 

 

**AT DEBBIE'S HOUSE**

_"Hello, Debbie Novotny here."_ Debbie said when she picked up the phone.

 

She listened carefully to the man on the side of the line. When she hung up, she was in panic. She quickly dialed Dr. Turner's number.

 

 _"Hello Debbie, how are you today?"_ The doctor greeted the redhead.

 

 _"I… can't, I… prison called. Something with Michael. They asked me to come but I'm not sure it's a good idea. What am I supposed to do?"_ Debbie cried.

 

 _"Wait a second, Debbie. I'm free for the next 4 hours, if you want I could come with you."_ The doctor offered and Debbie accepted happily. She knew she wasn't ready to face Michael alone, yet. She hoped to be able to stay strong.

 

* * *

 

 

**THE NEXT DAY - THE LOFT**

_"Emmett, are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe we should've talked to Brian and Justin first."_ Drew said, hoping that Brian wouldn't kill his lover.

 

 _"Nonsense. They'll be happy to know that Blacky won't be alone."_ Auntie Em said and looked at the grown up brown labrador, Lucky. _"Lucky here is a good boy. He'll take care of Blacky, right Lucky?"_ Emmett joked. When he held up his hand to knock on the door, Ted and Blake came up walking the stairs… with another big dog.

 

 _"Good morning Emmett, Drew. What are you doing here this early?"_ Blake asked but stopped walking when he saw the brown labrador sitting next to Emmett. _"Oh oh."_ He muttered quietly and Ted joined him. _"We're so dead."_

 

Justin and Melanie, who must have heard the group talking, opened the door in confusion and just stared until Melanie broke down laughing so hard that she began to cry.

 

 _"Oh my god, wait until Brian sees this."_ She kept laughing. _"3 dogs, Brian will shit his pants."_

 

 _"Uhm guys, what are these dogs doing here?"_ Justin asked, dreading the answers.

 

 _"Well, Gus told us that Blacky needs another dog to play with. So I decided that Drew and I should look for a lovely dog. This is Lucky, he's a labrador.. "_ Emmett said, grinning.

 

 _"He told me the same so Blake and I went out to get Shiloh here. He's a German Shepherd and Dachshund mix."_ Ted told the blonde. Melanie was still laughing at her son's antic. She knew Brian and Justin would not send either of the dogs home. Justin already looked like he's in love with those beautiful dogs.

 

 _"Well, okay then. Come on in. Make yourself at home guys."_ Justin welcomed the canines into their new home. Blacky noticed the two bigger dogs pretty quickly and soon the 3 of them were playing in the living room.

 

As Melanie expected, Brian really wasn't too mad and the family decided that Lucky and Shiloh could stay as well. The kids were happy. Brian called a gardening company to make an appointment. They have purchased the small land behind the loft and Brian hoped they could turn the rather shitty place into a beautiful garden for their family.

 

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=20uwv7t)

This is Lucky...

 

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=v78ghu)

This is Shiloh...

 

* * *

 

 

**SAME EVENING - ALEX WILDER'S OFFICE**

_"She was so heartbroken, Alex."_ Angela Turner murmured. _"On the way to the prison she kept wondering what had happened and to hear that Michael had tried to kill himself made her so sad until she exploded. "  
_

_"What do you mean, exploded_?" Alex asked.

 _"Michael told her again and again that it was all Justin's fault and after the fourth time, Debbie yelled at him to stop blaming Justin. She yelled that Michael is a jealous, lazy bastard and that she's so ashamed of him. He can't even take responsibility for his own actions. He's not man enough, he's worse than a child and she said that she hopes he rots in hell."_ The female doctor told her colleague. _"She's done with him. Finally. She made the decision to move away from Pittsburgh. She's looking for nice apartments out of Pittsburgh. Far away from Michael and the memories but not too far if Melanie wants to arrange a date for the kids to visit her. And she wants Melanie to approve of the place, too."_

 _"That doesn't sound like Debbie at all."_ Alex laughed. _"Let's hope that Debbie won't ever fall for her son's antics and manipulations ever again. I'll talk to Brian and Justin when I see them for their next appointment. Brian called earlier to tell me I should come to the loft for their next session. They said there are some surprises."_

 _"What do you think it is?"_ Angela wondered with a smile.

 _"Hopefully good surprises. That's all that matters now. Brian also told me that he'll keep the schedule regarding Kinnetic. He enjoys being able to be at home with the kids and doesn't miss the work too much. Ted and Cynthia do a great job. I think it's a good decision. He worked so hard all his life and now he should be able to enjoy his life and family. "_ Alex said and Angela nodded happily in agreement.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. I hope you'll enjoy the end.

**2 YEARS LATER**

Debbie laughed at her granddaughter's antics. The waitress loved spending time with her grandchild. Gus would sometimes join them, too but he was still rather suspicious about her because unlike Jenny, Gus was able to hear and understand some of the things Debbie said after Michael and Lindsay kidnapped Justin. The mini Brian had no problem placing the blame where it belonged: on Michael and Lindsay. Gus and Jenny hardly asked for their mommy, Jenny because she was too young to really comprehend what had happened and Gus because he hated his mommy for hurting Justin and Leonie. If the blonde woman happened to be mentioned, neither Jenny nor Gus referred to her as mommy. She was Lindsay. Plain and simple. Michael lost his uncle and daddy title very quickly as well and since he hardly spent time with Jenny prior to his imprisonment, the young girl didn't miss him. Ben had become Jenny's daddy and hero and with the help of Melanie, was able to adopt the beautiful little girl.

Hunter had developed a passion for writing but had been more successful than Ben. With Justin's help, the young man had published two children's books already. Hunter wrote the stories about a young boy and his sister exploring the big wide world and Justin delivered beautiful illustrations. Gus and Jenny were Hunter's biggest inspirations but he was also inspired by Leonie Estefania and Thomas Mark, who was born almost nine months after Leonie.

Brian enjoyed his pregnancy to the fullest, eating and sleeping and just not caring about carbs or his looks. He found himself rather sexy with the baby belly. The fact that Justin was instantly horny just by looking at his lover, was a fine bonus for Brian. Five months after Thomas was born, Brian topped Justin for the first time since the ordeal with Lindsay, Michael and Ethan. Since then, their sex life was back to normal.

Melanie took some time off to recover and mourn the loss of her own family. Emmett invited Leda, Mel's former girlfriend prior to the Lindsay days, Melanie wasn't thrilled at first but relaxed quite soon. They began going out together for dinner and the movies or dancing and after a couple of months, the two began dating again. Ever since, they've been together and Leda was accepted and welcomed by Gus and Jenny and she became their mom. It helped that the wild woman bonded with Hunter instantly and got along very well with Ben.

Ted and Blake decided to adopt two young girls after they were found by Blake in a dumpster behind the Diner. Apparently, the girls ran away from their foster family because of the physical abuse. Blake called Ted and within a couple of days, they were parents of Lisa and Jessy. They both enjoyed the abuse-free life with their new dads and the big extended family. The eldest of the two, Jessy developed a big crush on Justin and declared that she would steal him away from Brian when she was older. Brian laughed out loud as well as the rest of the family. It was never boring, especially when Ted found out soon that he was pregnant himself. It took a lot of conversations with both, Brian and Justin, for the accountant to feel ready for a pregnancy and he found himself soon rather happy. Lisa and Jessy were looking forward to another sibling to love and cuddle.

Emmett and Drew just loved being uncles, they had no plans yet to become parents. Drew actually became part of a group house for runaway children where they would find not only food and protection and shelter, but also support to finish their education, finding a job and meeting people who weren't homophobes. Emmett provided the home made food and organised charity parties where the teenagers could help bringing attention to the cause.

Justin was the only one from the family who knew that neither Emmett nor Drew could carry. Emmett told him after he and Drew tried to get pregnant. After the first weeks of disappointment, Emmett and Drew accepted their fate and decided to focus on their careers and the group house before they would some day adopt.

Chris Hobbs actually visited Brian and Justin at the loft after the trial and apologized over and over again for his behavior and violent actions against Justin in the past. Although they would never be able to become friends, they remained friendly and Chris accepted Justin's offer to get Alex to talk to him. Chris began his own therapy with Alex and the young man accepted his sexuality and found the courage to come out to his parents. What happened from then on, was like a deja vú for Justin. Chris' parents divorced and he had no contact to his father anymore. Only his mother supported her son and thanked Justin for the help.

Debbie continued her therapy with Angela Turner and was able to rebuild a friendship with Carl. The detective could not fathom another relationship with the red head but agreed to be friends. He had actually met a nice woman his age at the hospital when Brian gave birth to Thomas Mark. He also kept the gang updated on Lindsay, Michael and Ethan.

The former committed suicide six months into his imprisonment after he was raped by the biggest gang in his cell block. Justin visited his grave some days after the funeral and was able to finally close the 'fiddler' chapter in his life. After that, Justin focused on Lindsay and Michael in therapy. Brian couldn't stop laughing when he was told about Michael being used as a washing cloth in the prison bath and Lindsay being shredded bald. Lindsay provided the biggest laugh later when she attempted to seduce a watcher in return for protection. The officer accepted and after he fucked her senseless, he threw her into the group of inmates and told them about her poor attempt at seduction. She wasn't able to walk or sit properly for weeks after her inmates gave out the proper punishment.

The family's garden was done by a company from Pittsburgh and along with Melanie and Leda, Brian and Justin hosted many barbecues for their friends. Of course, training their dogs Blacky, Lucky and Shiloh turned out to be an endless series of laughs and little accidents. Blacky and Lucky preferred to chew on the garden chairs instead of their toys and after re-buying the same chairs for the sixth time, Brian decided to buy another set of garden chairs and the fitting table. No more wood he decided. Melanie and Leda asked for a little flower garden which was destroyed by all three of the dogs within hours of leaving them alone outside. Also, Leda and Mel had to restock their shoe collection over and over again because they forgot to hide them from little Blacky.

Brian was sure the dogs hated him because whenever he was on poop duty, each dog left him huge surprises everywhere while Justin and Gus hardly had to search for the poop. The ad genius was not amused to find Shiloh's hair in his suit closet. The long haired Shepherd mix loved to sleep in that closet and Brian spent most mornings brushing the hairs from his suits. Life became even more hectic when Leonie learned to walk and kept following the dogs into the rose bushes. The young girl never had a scratch but Brian and Justin always looked pretty battered after getting their daughter of the bushes.

Lucky was the happiest dog whenever Drew stopped by and threw the balls for the brown labrador to catch. Shiloh on the other hand was a soccer genius who never let a ball through when playing with Brian and Gus.

Brian's biggest nightmare turned out to be the Disney movies. The kids loved to watch several Disney classics over and over again and quickly learned the lyrics to the songs. When Justin began singing 'Let it Go', 'How far I'll Go' or Ariel's songs the brunette banned every Disney movie but it didn't last and for Halloween he suffered as Olaf, the snowman from 'Frozen', while Gus and Justin went as Hans and Kristoff and Jenny was Elsa. Leda was dressed as Anna and Melanie as Sven, the reindeer. The rest of the gang was forced to dress as the singing trolls. Justin thought that Brian looked super adorkable as Olaf but the brunette wasn't happy at all. He did refuse to dress as Maui, Pua or HeiHei the next year tho and the kids agreed to go with Ariel and Brian ended up being Sebastian, the red crab.

Blacky was dressed as Fabius, Shiloh as Scruttle and Lucky as Max. Justin was asked to dress as King Triton much to Brian's amusement. Carl denied laughing and the kids wanted Justin as their second choice.

Life definitely was never boring for the family and despite all the thorns that were rammed through them and their relationship, Brian and Justin always stood together, never letting the evil thorns rip them apart. They fought all evil as individuals and together and that made them stronger, wiser and had them love one another more than any other couple before.

 

_**THE END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. I'll work on some flashback scenes and more details from things I had to either cut short or leave out for now to finish the story. Hopefully, my new meds will keep working so I can go back to writing whenever my little Blacky allows me lol
> 
> Thanks to everyone for your kind words, encouragement and reviews. I appreciate it all. Sandy xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta Kinneysbitch.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
